Shudder
by TheGirlYouUnderestimated
Summary: The cast if Shake It Up! is invited to a dinner party by a mysterious millionaire. Once there, they find that the seemingly harmless man plans to kill everyone of them until it's just him and the one he has become obsessed with. The only way out is to find out the secrets of the old house and to be smart enough not to fall into his traps. Then Rocky's past comes into play.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story, because I have literally to finish 32 stories within six months. Which includes a lot of crossovers, so yeah. And the categories are all over the place so that should interesting. This first story is gonna be another Shake It Up! one. This time, I'm going to take my time. And if anyone wants to take over Quitting, Lying, and A Lot of Secrets just say so...**

**Anyway, let this story begin!**

* * *

"**A**nd that's our show! See you next time on... Shake It Up! Chicago!" Gary dropped his wide smile when he heard the buzzer announcing they were off the air. He straightened up from his hunched hosting position, turning to the four dancers he seemed to speak to a lot. The four teenagers stood together, talking within themselves. Most likely about each others' choose of clothing.

"Hey, you guys! I have great news!" He said, putting his arm on Rocky's shoulder. Partly because she was tall enough, partly because she was closest, and partly because he had a plan in mind. He saw her roll her eyes at his action, but didn't move.

"Don't tell me your special underwear arrived. You know, just because they apparently make your tush look 'absolutely fabu' doesn't mean you have to wear them over your pants," Cece retorted, a slight look of disgust on her face.

"No, no, nothing like that. The cast of Shake It Up has been-Raquel will you stop fidgeting? You're not a very good armrest. Although your jacket is very comfortable," Rocky sent a glare at Cece, who had giggled at the mention of the taller girl's full name.

"Anywho, the cast has been invited to a dinner party in Hydan,"

"No way! Who invited us?" Cece squealed, clapping her hands together. Her bright red curls bounced as she bounced herself in excitement.

"I don't know. Some hotshot millionaire who's never really ever been seen. But apparently, he's got a surprise for us if we attend, so going is mandatory. No exceptions! See you tonight," He looked at each one of them, and happy with their expressions, walked away to tell the other dancers the news.

Cece jumped in front of the other three, smiling brightly, her curls once again bouncing. She noticed the rather indifferent looks on her friends' faces, and her smile fell slightly. She put her hands on her small hips, jutting out the right one slightly. She put on a condescending look before speaking,

"Guys, come on be excited! We're going to a millionaire's dinner party!" Her smile came back, and she clasped her hands once again.

"Cece, I just don't see what the big deal is. I mean, it's not like we're even gonna meet him in person. You heard Gary, he's never been seen, so I doubt he'll show his face for a bunch of local dancers," Rocky explained her indifference, wiping off her shoulder with a grimace. Something about Gary's touch gave her shivers.

"But Rocky! This could be our big break! What if he does meet us personally? He could endorse us, and we could be the next big thing in dancing!" Cece grabbed Rocky's shoulders in excitement, squeezing so she would have her attention.

"Yeah, that's gonna happen," Tinka scoffed, patting her tightly piled hair.

"Rocks, come on get excited! We get to shopping," The small redhead nudged the taller girl, until Rocky smiled, giving in.

"Fine, but only if you tell the Hessenheffers they have to go with us," The brunette said.

"But, but, but, but, ok," Rocky turned Cece around so that she was facing the foreign twins, and pushed her into them. The shorter girl looked back at her glaring, but Rocky was looking away, whistling.

Tinka and Gunther looked at the girl who had bumped into them, both with a mild glare on their faces.

"What do you want, girl with horrible bangs?" Tinka jabbed, her hands on her hips. Cece gasped, and her hands flying to her bangs in defense. She patted them before speaking,

"Gunther, Tinka, would you two like to accompany me and Rocky-"

"Rocky and I!" Cece whipped her head around, sticking her tongue out at the girl who corrected her grammar, but once again Rocky was looking away while whistling.

"Rocky and _I_, to the dinner party?" Cece spoke monotonously, hoping that they would decline. But sadly, her hopes were dashed by a glittery boy.

"We would love to, Cece. As long as you two don't clash too much with our incredible style," Gunther ran his hand through his blond hair, looking quite proud of himself and his sparkly attire. He looked back at Cece, who gave him a sarcastic smile before trudging back her best friend.

He saw Rocky nod and smile, grabbing her friend's hand and leading her out of the studio, presumably to go shopping for tonight. He smoothed out his black glittery vest, swiping off small pieces of lint. He looked up to see his sister giving him a look of contempt.

"What?"

"Why did you say yes to them? I do not want to show up at a millionaire's party with those two dweebs," Tinka questioned, bringing her hands from her hips to cross her arms.

"Because, sister dearest, if we arrive with them right next to us, we'll automatically look even better in comparision. Not that we weren't gonna be the best looking anyway," He added smugly, smoothing out his left eyebrow with his thumb, smiling arrogantly. Tinka smiled proudly as well, tugging at her own glittery vest. They looked at one another, and laughed in sync before walking off stage, and out of the studio to get their outfits ready for tonight.

...

"**R**ocky, I need your help!" The tall brunette jumped in surprise at the sudden sound of her best friend's voice. She had been painting her nails black, and now there was a streak of nail polish on her hand. She sighed, and used nail polish removal to take it off before she went into Cece's bedroom.

The hotheaded girl with red hair was currently staring hard at two outfits on her bed, shaking her head in defeat.

"What's up?" Cece turned to her friend, her eyes distressed.

"I can't decide which one to wear tonight. This one," She gestured to the blue dress, "Is really chic and soft. But this one," She gestured to the bright green dress, "Is totes eye catching and fab. I can't choose!"

She plopped down in a lime green chair sphere, feeling like she would never be able to decide what to wear. She needed to make a good impression tonight, and if she showed up in just anything the millionaire would never even consider endorsing her.

"Rocky help," Cece pleaded, giving her friend puppy dog eyes, and jutting out her bottom lip.

"Try on each one, and let me see which looks better," Rocky handed her upset friend the blue outfit, and shoved her into Cece's personal bathroom. She sighed as her friend changed, sitting down on the bed. She picked at her nails, noticing that she still had three left to paint, and one of them had chipped before she could put protectant on it.

"Bugger,"

The bathroom door opened, and an excited Cece stepped out. Rocky looked her up and down, then twirled her index finger telling Cece to turn. As her friend did as told, Rocky took in the light blue polka dotted dress with a large bow, white Neil Barrett ankle boots, and accessories. After thinking it over, she shook her head, telling Cece to try on the other one.

As she waited once again, she took out her phone to text her brother. She needed to make sure that her mother knew that she was going to a party, then staying over at Cece's. When Ty replied, promising he would tell their mother, she sent him a thank you before putting her phone away. Hearing the door open, she looked up at her friend and smiled.

Cece twirled in her green embroidered peacock dress, matching glitter ballet flats, with pink and yellow accessories. Cece looked absolutely stunning, and she looked way more comfortable in this outfit.

"Ce, you look gorgeous! The bright colours go so well with your hair and wow!" Cece squealed, happy to have found the perfect thing to wear. "Plus, the other one made you look more flat chested than you really are,"

Cece feigned shock, lightly hitting Rocky's arm as the latter giggled. Cece knew that she was on the small side, still an A-cup in ninth grade, but she had grown used to it. It helped with her dancing, and she knew quite well that she was able to pull the small chested look off. Rocky, however, had went from an A-cup to a C-cup over the summer while she was in Canada visiting family. It took awhile to get used to it, but it helped that she was only a 30, so she was still almost a B-cup.

"Shut up, and go get ready," Rocky laughed, grabbing her shopping bag with her chosen outfit, and went into the bathroom. Cece lay on her bed, anxiously waiting to see what her best friend had chosen to wear while she was getting them pretzels. Her phone vibrated, and she saw that she had gotten a text from Deuce, telling her that she should check her Tweeter. She pulled up her Tweeter, and saw someone had responded to her twit about the dinner party. It was Tinka, telling her that she better not make the Hessenheffers look bad. Cece shook her head, putting her phone in her Saffiano clutch.

The bathroom door opened, and Cece shot up to see what her friend had decided to wear. She gasped, squealed, and 'eep'ed all at once, making it sound like she was choking. She motioned for Rocky to twirl, and took in the total package. Rocky had picked the same dress as her, only instead of bright green it was black, but her shoes were totally different. The brunette had chosen black mid-calf boots, that went perfectly with her long legs. She had punk bracelets, and matching black accessories.

"You look badass adorable!" Cece hopped up, and hugged her best friend. "And the best thing? We still match!"

"Oh yeah!" Rocky held her hand up for a high five, which she received, "Hey, wait, what time is it?"

Cece looked at her kitty clock on the wall and gasped, "It's five-twenty-three! We have to be leave at six if we want to get to Hydan on time! And we still have to go get the troubled twins,"

"Well, if we do our hair now, we should be able to get to their place and still make it," Rocky explained, and the two nodded, going into the bathroom to do each others' hair. Cece's was fairly easy to do, as she just wanted a messy up do. Rocky's, however, took a little longer, since she had to teach the redhead how to do the braided style. When they were ready, and Rocky had grabbed her nail polish to finish her nails, they went downstairs to see Georgia Jones waiting in her cruiser.

"Well, that's one way to arrive at a party," Rocky snarked, but climbed into the backseat anyway.

After Cece had clambered in, they gave her directions to the Hessenheffers. Rocky sent Gunther a text to come downstairs, because they were almost there. When they pulled up in front of the twins' building, the two blonds were waiting. Rather impatiently, though. Rocky and Cece had to squish together, so that Tinka's large, elaborate dress could fit. Even then, it nearly completely covered the two others girls. Gunther had the luxury of sitting up front, away from the danger of death by dress suffocation.

"Okay, kids, buckle up," Georgia started the car, and began the hour long drive to Hydan.

"Don't worry Mom, if we do crash, Tinka's dress will protect Rocky and I from any harm," Cece quipped, swatting at said dress. Tinka huffed, but noticed that she used proper grammar this time. Rocky must have been rubbing off on her.

"Yeah, it's like our own fairy vomit coloured airbag," Rocky added, pushing the large dress from her chest so she could breathe better. Tinka huffed again, which started a small war between the backseat girls about what dress was appropriate.

"Girls, be quiet!" Mrs. Jones shouted, getting the girls to quiet almost at once. Their fight had lasted a rough thirty minutes, which was far too much for the cop.

"Are we there yet?" Gunther whined, crossing his arms over his, surprisingly non-sequined, black vest.

"Don't start that with me Blondie," Mrs. Jones snapped, her eyes never leaving the darkened road. Gunther turned to glare at Rocky, who had giggled, but found he couldn't see anything but his sister's dress. He could only hope that she and Rocky didn't look too horrible. He faced the front again, adjusting his medium grey shirt. He had decided that the millionaire might not appreciate being blinded by his usual clothes, so he opted for a more traditional look. He wore a black vest, grey dress shirt with elbow length sleeves, and a black tie. He had to borrow his neighbor's dress pants, but his shoes were old black converse he never bedazzled.

The rest of the car ride to the dinner party was pretty quiet, except for Rocky's heavy breathing. As they found the gravel road that led straight to the mansion, her breathing got worse and it was worrying Georgia.

"Rocky, honey, are you okay?" Her concern showed, and she was worried she might not allow Rocky to go after all.

A few moments passed, and Rocky hadn't replied, but her breathing was becoming raggid and uneven. Cece pushed the layers of fabric out of her way to see her friend sturggling to catch her breath, her hand over her chest, and her eyes closed. A few tears fell, as if she was in pain.

"Rocky, answer me, honey. Are you okay," Georgia's concern was growing when she still had no reply, "Cece, what's going on? Is she having a fit?"

"I-I don't know," Cece saw more tears fall from closed eyes, and Rocky clench her mouth in obvious pain. "Mom! Pull over, she's having a fit!"

The police cruiser immediately pulled over to the side of the road. Mrs. Jones got out of the car, and went to Rocky's car side. She opened the door, and pulled the hurting girl out. Cece crawled out as well, with Gunther getting out to see what was going on. After moments of struggle, Tinka also managed to get out. She stepped in front of her brother, blocking his view.

"Rocky, Rocky, can you hear me-Rocky, listen to me! Are you having a collapse?" Rocky nodded her head slowly, painfully. Cece's eyes watered, knowing what was happening to her best friend.

"Cece, I need you to help me," Said girl didn't seem to hear her mother, as she just stood there. "Cecelia Gertrude Jones, come over here and help me get Rocky in the car, now!"

That seemed to shock Cece out of her stupor, and she moved to grab Rocky's feet, while her mother grabbed her shoulders. They were able to get her in the backseat of the cruiser, though her breathing had gotten much worse.

"Listen guys, the place is jsut about a five minutes walk. Ten minutes, tops. Just stay on the road, and you'll get there. I'm gonna take Rocky to the hospital. If the doctor says she's good enough, I'll bring her back. Cece, keep your phone on so I can call you," Cece nodded, and her Georgia got back into the car, turned around, and sped off to the closest hospital.

Cece turned to the Hessenheffers, who were noticably confused. The redhead shook her head to the unasked questions, and started walking. After a moment's hesitation, the other two followed her, Tinka's large bright pink and glittery ballgown wedding dress mix dress dragging up dirt clouds.

Cecelia had started crying, so Tinka put her arm around her, bringing her closer as they walked. Her silent tears turned to sobs, and they stopped. Tinka brought the shorter girl into a comforting hug. They stood there in near silence while Cece cried into Tinka's chest. After a few minutes of weeping, Cece stood back and wiped her eyes.

"You okay, girl with bad bangs?" Cece gave a small laugh, but nodded. Tinka whispered okay, and kissed the other girl's cheek. She linked arms with Cece, and they began walking again. Gunther noticed that his sister hadn't even complained about Cece's tears and snot on her dress.

When they arrived at the very impressive looking Victorian mansion, Cece's eyes had dried and Tinka had let go of her. They were led inside by a snooty looking butler, and saw that everyone else had already arrived. Tinka went ahead, to make sure everyone could see her and her dress in all it's glory, even her hair was amazing. She had been able to pull it into a large golden bow on top of her hair.

"Gunther, your sister looks like a rejected Winx fairy," Cece half-whispered to the tall blond.

Gunther had proud smile as he looked at his twin, "I know,"

He finally looked at the redhead fully, taking in her outfit. He was surprised the bright colours matched his sister pretty closely, and she had her hair in an up-do, rather than just down. He even took a moment to admire her glittery shoes, which he was quite proud of. Even the peacock embroidery was nice.

"You look good, Cece," Said girl looked at him in shock. He took no heed, instead he walked over to the food table to grab a snack. Cece watched as he walked away, taking notice herself. And was glad to see that he looked like a regular party goer, even if his pants were a little too long.

"Nice ass though,"


	2. Chapter 2

**It's me again! Yeah, that chapter was a lot longer than my other story huh? Well, I hope it was worth the read.**

**If you want to see Rocky and Cece's outfits, go to my profile.**

**Chapter Two of Shudder.**

* * *

**C**ece looked at who had commented on Gunther's ass, and let out a high pitched squeal. She jumped on Rocky, who was knocked back a little. Cece let go, and stood back to look at her friend,

"What happened? I thought you had a collapse," The short girl inquired, cocking her head to the side.

"Nope, just a reaction to my stress. I told you I didn't want to come, but after the doctor gave me some animal crackers and my medicine I felt better. Sorry if I scared you back there," Cece shook her head and hugged her the taller girl.

"I'm just glad you're alright. I was afraid I was gonna lose you," Rocky gave her a look that said never to say that again, and Cece nodded, making to hug her again. Rocky put her arms up in defense.

"Cece, save the hugging for prom," Rocky joked, smoothing out her dress, and putting her lond hair back into place.

"Speaking of potential prom dates, look at Brenton! I'll see you later Rocks!" Cece scurried off to talk to their cute co-dancer, leaving Rocky by herself. The dark-haired girl smiled to herself, shaking her head at her best friend's actions.

"You better be glad I'm hungry," She said to herself, walking over to the food table. She grabbed a small bowl, and filled it with grapes, cherries, and strawberries. She was reaching for the kiwis when her hand hit another's.

"Oh, I'm sorry-Oh, hi Gunther," Rocky smiled, and grabbed the last of the kiwis while Gunther stared at her.

"Do you wanna sit with me?" He nodded, and she smiled wider. She walked away to a small round table, while he watched her walk away. He took in her somewhat punkish outfit.

"Hmm, nice ass," He commented before trailing after her, and taking a seat next to her.

"You look beautiful tonight, Raquel," He looked up from his food, only to be hit with a kiwi.

"Right on the nose!" She giggled at the look on his face.

"What was that for?" He half-yelled, though he had a smile on his face the whole time.

"You called me Raquel, and no one calls me that!" She explained, still giggling. Soon, she began to hiccup uncontrollably whil she continued to giggle.

"Rocky, calm down, you're gonna choke!" Gunther grabbed her shoulder to get her attention, but he was laughing as well, though not as much.

"I-I, can't-" Hiccup, "Stop, Gunther," Hiccup.

Gunther stopped laughing, and straightened up, his hand still on her shoulder, "Rocky, I love you,"

Rocky stopped laughing and hiccuping in an instant, her completely straight while she looked at the fair haired boy. She sat there for several moments, before speaking,

"W-what?"

"That's how you get rid of hiccups, no? To scare the person?" Gunther asked, innocently.

"Y-yeah, um, yeah. But most people don't say they love the person with hiccups," Rocky explained, looking down at her fruit bowl nervously.

"Oh," Gunther looked down at his food as well, not understanding why Rocky acted so negatively to what he said. _Am I that much of a loser?_

"Hey, Gunther?"

"Yeah, Rocky?"

"I love you, too," Gunther's head shot up to see Rocky's serious face. His heart beat increased, and he felt faint.

"You-you, you, um, you-"

"Got you back, hella yeah!" She lost the serious face, and popped a cherry into her mouth, feeling proud of herself. Gunther looked away as he cheeks heated up, realizing the dupe. He wished she couldn't see his face, he was sure that it was a sight to see.

"Gunther, look at me," Gunther did as he was told, and his eyes widened when Rocky grabbed his face, opened his mouth and put a kiwi in it.

"There, now we're even!" She clapped her hands shortly, before going back to eating her fruit bowl. Gunther looked at her, shocked, his mouth agape. The kiwi fell out of his mouth and onto Rocky's lap.

"Ew, Gunther, look what you did!" She faced him, gesturing to the mushy kiwi on her lap. "Gunther, you better be so glad that this won't make a stain,"

She stood up, wiping the fruit off of her. She gave him a stern look before stalking off in search of napkins. He watched her walk away, enjoying the slight sway of her hips.

"There you are Gunther, I was wondering where you had gone," Said boy looked at his sister, seeing her face was flush.

"What is wrong?"

"No one has commented on my dress because some girl started choking on a finger sandwhich," Tinka huffed, and crossed her arms, clearly upset.

Gunther gave a breathy laugh at his sister's problem, and stood to give her an one armed hug. He saw her face was still pink, but decided to leave her to her muses. As he was about to go apologize to Rocky for something she caused, a voice stopped him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please," Everyone turned their attention to the snooty butler that had served as the doorman. "Master Ellington has requested the presence of the following people; Cecelia Jones, Tinka Hessenheffer, Gunther Hessenheffer, Gary Wilde, and Raquel Blue. Would the following people please proceed to follow me,"

The aging servant turned sharply on his heels, and walked swiftly. The five scurried their way to the stairs, Cece and Gary stuck behind Tinka's dress.

"Tinka, move your butt!" Cece yelled, pushing the taller girl up the stairs.

Once they were all at the top, they went in the direction of the butler. The light and music faded as they walked down a long hallway, with walls covered in large portraits of supposed relatives of Master Ellington. As the lighting continued to lessen, Rocky's heart sped and she searched for something to grab.

Gary looked down at his hand, surprised that someone had grabbed it. He saw that it was Rocky's, who was currently looking ahead of her. She didn't seem to notice whose hand she had taken hold of, but Gary was unperturbed. They found the butler standing arrogantly next to a large oak door. He pulled it opened for them, while giving them a look of superiority.

"Thank you, Lord of Doors," Cece mockingly curtsied, before walking inside. Rocky let go of the host's hand, and followed inside next to Gunther. Tinka stepped in front of Gary, who sent a glare at the back of her head.

Once all were inside, the butler closed the door and left. The large room was dimly lit by a few large candles on the wall, giving it an eerie feel. Gunther searched along the wall for a light switch, and finding one fixed the lighting problem. The room became brightly lit, and a large Godfather chair swiveled around. The five came face to face with a middle-aged man with several gold rings on both his hands.

"Welcome, welcome, I'm glad you all could make it," The man gave them a creepy grin, his eyes looking directly at Rocky who sat on a small couch made for two. Gunther noticed her discomfort under the man's gaze, and moved to sit next to her. The fair haired boy searched for her hand, trying to do so without anyone noticing. Once he had found it, he gave it a squeeze. She promptly squeezed back.

"Now, I bet you all are wondering why I've asked for you in specific, am I right?" Following their nods, he continued,

"I am a wealthy man. An extremely wealthy man. Alas I have found out that I have a terrible heart condition, and may pass at any moment. What I am in need of, is an heir. But it seems as if though I can never bear a child. So that is why I have thrown this little get together. To approach the one I wish to become the sole beneficiary to my wealth should my time come. And I have chosen, to the surprise of my peers, one of you five,"

The guests in the room looked at one another, a mix of excitement, confusion, and worry etched onto their faces. Gunther felt Rocky squeeze his hand again, and he responded by gently caressing the back of her hand with his thumb. She looked at him, then down at their hidden hands, and small smile placed on her face.

"Well, who is it?" Tinka asked impatiently, her foot tapping rapidly under the multiple layers of her dress. Ellington gave her a wicked smile, turning his chair to stand up. He walked around his large wooden desk, going first to Cece, then Tinka, then Gary, before standing in front of Rocky and Gunther. He paid no mind to the usually sparkly boy, instead looking directly at Rocky, and more importantly, at the small amount of cleavage she was showing.

He took hold of her chin, making her look up at him. He smiled, showing his yellowing teeth. She tried to smile, but it came out more as a grimace.

"If I just told you, well would the fun be in that?" He let go of her, and Rocky let her head fall. When the older man turned away, Gunther gave her a small kiss on her cheek, and whispered in her ear,

"Don't let him get to you. I'm right here, it's okay,"

She nodded and turned her attention to the rich man that scared her rightfully so. He hadn't said a word, but instead was looking at the door as if expecting something to happen.

"Well, what's the hold up!" Tinka demanded, throwing her arms up in annoyance. The large oak door swung open, and a frightened Brenton stumbled in.

"Help, Hallie's dead!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ooh, I left you on a cliffy! Ha, but I'm not that mean so now I'm back. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three of Shudder**

* * *

**E**veryone in the lavish room stood in shock, unsure of what to say. They stared at Brenton, who had a frantic look in his eyes.

"What did you just say?" Cece demanded, her voice betraying how scared she was. A shiver went through her body at what he said, but she saw the absolutely terrified look on Rocky's face. She had to do something.

"Hallie, she-she's dead! She went to the-to the, um, bathroom, and was gone for-for a long time. Samantha went in to check o-on her and found her, with, with, with," Brenton couldn't seem to finish his sentence, and he went into hysterics.

"Found her with what, Brenton!" Gary grabbed hold of the background dancer, shaking him slightly to calm him down.

"With her throat completely ripped out. It was like some kind of animal had attacked her or something! It was horrible!" He began to go into hysterics again, but before he could go absolutely into panic mode, he fainted. Gary caught his limp body, and laid it gently on the floor so the boy wouldn't wake up with injuries.

"Hallie's dead?" Rocky asked through fearful tears. Gunther pulled her into his chest, letting her cry on him. He stroked her hair, finding it exceptionally soft. He whispered comforting words into he ear, trying to get her to calm down. Cece stood there, unable to think of what she should be doing right now. Rocky was being cared for, and it's not like she could talk her way out of a co-stars death. Tinka was silent as well, more out of fear than anything. The blonde girl knew Hallie, she was the only one who gave her compliments on her outfits. Gary ran out of the room, intending to calm down the rest of the dancers before they hurt themselves.

"Someone call 911!" He called back to them, snapping Cece awake. She reached for her clutch to get her phone, only to have her hand smacked. She looked shocked at Ellington, who had a Joker-esque grin. While she stood there, scared to move, he took her purse, and took out her phone. He placed it on the floor, and stepped on it.

"What the hell!" Cece fell back when Ellington's hand collided with her face in a powerful slap. She fell onto the floor, a large red mark on her cheek. It throbbed, and her eyes teared up from the sharp stinging pain.

"No one's going to be calling for help," Master Ellington growled, scaring the four kids in the room. Cece felt someone grab her arm, and turned to see Rocky gently pulling her closer to herself and Gunther. He was doing the same with Tinka, and they all bunched together, scared of the man before them.

"I've decided that instead of telling the person outright that they're my heir, I thought it would be much more elaborate to simply kill everyone who isn't my heir," He clapped his hands, thinking himself a genius for his plan.

"If I were you children, I'd run now," He gave them another wicked smile. Tinka was the first out of the room, not even the size of her dress slowing her down. Cece followed closely behind, nearly tripping on said dress as she ran. Gunther pulled Rocky up, and led her out after the other two. He saw Cece's hair as she turned a corner, and ran after her, Rocky in tow. When they reached the corner, they had to stop because it was a deadend and Cece was gone, along with Tinka.

"Where did they go?" Rocky asked, even though she knew he didn't know the answer. Gunther was hurriedly looking around them for a place to go, while Rocky looked down at her feet. She calmed herself down by thinking how lucky she was to have worn everyday shoes instead of heels.

"Come on, in here," Gunther tugged her arm, and led her into a closet of things. Despite being in such large place, the closet was relatively small. Gunther sat in the corner, and help Rocky as close to him as he could while trying to keep calm. He could feel her warm breath on his neck, and hot tears fell from her eyes onto his chest, getting under his shirt. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her in a way to console her.

She bunched his shirt in her hands, and pushed herself closer to his warm body, trying to ignore the sparks she felt. Her head rested on his shoulder, and once again her warm breath was on his neck. He squeezed her tighter, actually afraid to let go of her.

"Rocky, calm down," She nodded against him, closing her eyes and breathing slowly.

"I'm scared, Gunther,"

...

**C**ece had lost Tinka, though she wasn't sure how that was possible. The redheaded girl looked around hopelessly for any help, but the way she came from had been blocked off without her seeing.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" She called out, but knew it was hopeless. She stopped turning in circles and sat down against the hard wall. She hit her head against the wall, feeling stupid for loosing Tinka, Gunther, _and_ Rocky.

_Thud!_

"Hello?"

_Thud!_

_Thud!_

"What the hell!" Cece stood, frightened at the sound of something heavy repeatedly hitting something. The sound repeated itself, causing her to scurry back, her hands feeling along the wall for anything that could help her. Six thuds later, her hand came in contact with a door knob. She hurriedly opened the door, and ran into the room. Locking the door behind her, she looked for a place to hide or another way out.

Thud!

Thud!

Without wasting a second, she ran over to the large bed, and scrambled under it, doing her best to not make any sounds. The thuds! slowly began to fade, and once they were gone completely, she crawled out from under the bed.

Terrified and tired, she sat on her hiding spot, and began to quietly cry. She cried for several minutes, until a putrid stench forced itself into her nose.

"What the hell is that?" Cece turned, and screamed.

On the bed, just inches from her, was a rotting corpse. The dead man would have looked peaceful if his flesh was eating away, and there wasn't a horrid stench coming off of him. Cece jumped off the bed, and backed into the wall, scared out of her mind. She had been so close to touching the dead man, and the thought of it made her retch. She looked up, and the sight of the body made her scream once again.

...

**G**unther leaned his head against the closet wall as Rocky nearly slept on him. Her soft breathing distracted him from their situation, and he felt his hand run along the back of the closet for the sake of doing something.

A small dent in the wall gained his attention, as the rest of it was smooth. He messed with it, having nothing else to really do. As his index finger pushed into it, he heard a faint click, and the wall slid open.

He sat up, causing the girl on him to fly off, hitting her head against the opposite wall. She gave him an angry look, rubbing the sore spot on her head. He gave her an apologetic look in return before gesturing to the blackened passage he accidently found.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure, Rocky. It is a pretty old place, I'm not surprised there are secret passages," Gunther put his arm into the opening, feeling around. His hand came into contact with a brick wall. He grabbed Rocky's hand and pulled her behind him as he went into the passage.

"Gunther, I don't think we should-"

The blond boy cut her off, "Look, if we stay in the closet, and someone opens it, we're done for. Trust me, Raquel,"

Rocky nodded, not mentioning the use of her full name. She let out a squeal when the passage door slid closed, thrusting them into darkness. Gunther felt her squeeze her hand tightly in fear, but he just continued to go forward, using his other hand to feel in front of him. He turned to check on Rocky, only for a sudden small blue light to shine in his face.

"Sorry, but I just remember that my bracelet has a little flashlight built in," In the backglow, he could tell she was giving him a sheepish grin. Gunther stood aside, and let her in front of him so she could light the way. Feeling her shiver in fear, he got close behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He would have just held her hand as they walked next to each other, but the passage was narrow, with only room for one at a time. They were lucky they could stand up right.

"Light the way, bay-bee," He sniggered when she let out a breathy laugh, happy to be distracted from their horrid dilemma.

They continued their way down, the soft blue light showing nothing but bricks and cobwebs; along the occasional spider that Rocky had to kill before Gunther freaked out. He would send a glare at her back when she giggled at his fearful squeals. Rocky was about to suggest that they were in a dummy passage when her light shone upon a door.

"Let me go first," Rocky twisted her way to the side, and had to catch her breath as he walked sideways by her, their chests touching briefly. She was shaken from her stupor when he told her to shine the light his way so he could open the door.

He grabbed the lever, and tugged at it roughly. It refused to budge, no matter how hard he tugged, or pulled, or pushed. He was ready to give up,

"It's hopeless. It must be stuck or something," Rocky pushed him out of the way, creating an awkward moment of their bodies sliding past one another, along with his hand touching something that it shouldn't. She positioned herself to open the door with the light still on it.

"Like you'll be able to open-" He stopped short when the door swung open, and she was walking through it. He was glad that he couldn't see the smug look on her face, but followed anyway. They both jumped when the door slammed behind them, causing dust to fly up.

After a short bout of coughing, Rocky used her flashlight to look for another source of light. Gunther felt along the wall, doing the same thing. His hand fell upon a switch, and without a second thought, flipped.

They were immediately shortly blinded at the sudden bright, white light that filled the large room. Once their vision had adjusted, they saw that they were in a basement like room.

"Rocky, look at this," Gunther said in an awed voice, staring at the wall left to them.

"I'm not gonna turn around and see your pants around your ankles, and you telling me that we might die tonight am I? Because I always pictured myself with someone who didn't think I Can't Believe It's Not Butter is actually butter," Nevertheless, she turned to see what he was looking at, turning off her flashlight as she did.

"Oh, holy mother of whack-jobs with a crush!" She stared at the wall, shocked at what was on it.

The wall was covered ceiling to floor with pictures of her; some were still-shots of her dancing on the show, some were publicity pictures for the show, some were from her bio on the _Shake It Up! _Chicago website, and some were obviously taken from a stalker's point of view. To the left of the wall were pictures focused solely on her and Gunther, some of the few times they danced together, some from when they were just standing close to one another.

"That is just bat-shit crazy," Gunther whispered, suddenly very scared for the well-being of the tall girl next to him. He snuck a look at her, and saw that she was frozen in fear and shock. He instinctively moved closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Rocky, I swear to you," She grabbed one of his hands, telling him she heard him. He put his mouth near her ear, the smell of her hair momentarily distracting him, before he spoke his promise,

"I'll kill the son of a bitch,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, that last chapter had a lot of Rocky and Gunther, so I'll probably focus on the other two.**

**In response to:**

**DralliForeverrr: Yes, because this is a RTD story. As seen in this chapter. And especially in the next one,*wink*wink* B-t-dubs, I like your profile picture.**

**Chapter Four of **_**Shudder**_

* * *

**C**ece wiped her mouth, disgusted at the taste of vomit lingering in her mouth. She was glad that no one seemed to have her, admittedly shrilly, screams. But then she realized that if no one heard her, then that included Rocky. She wanted to cry, from being afraid, from being alone.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" Cece's head snapped up at the familiar sound of her frenemy's voice. She hurried to the locked door, and swung it open, after a moment of struggle with unlocking it.

"Tinka, Tinka!" The blonde girl spun around, and saw the redhead poking her head out. Tinka hurried over, pushing her way into the bedroom.

"Oh, Cece, you don't know how glad I am to see you! Wow, never thought I would ever have to say that," Tinka added, flustered.

"And I never thought I'd say this; Tinka, take off your clothes!" Tinka looked at her as if the redhead had gone certifiably insane.

"If you keep wearing that rejected Gypsy dress, it'll be kind of hard to run and hide if need be," Cece explained, not too thrilled about the idea of Tinka undressing in front of her.

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You're just as bright as I am!" Cece sighed in defeat. "Now help me undress, girl with bad bangs,"

Cece went behind the tall blonde, and unzipped the flamboyant dress. Tinka shimmied out of it, leaving her only in her bra and lycra shorts. As Tinka tried to get comfortable in her under clothes,Cece began to remove her dress before pausing,

"Uh oh,"

"What is it now?"

"I'm not wearing a bra," Tinka's face blanched.

"Why wouldn't you wear a bra?"

"Because it's not like I actually need the support, and my dress is strapless! Look, just find something for us to wear. This is a man's room, there should at least be shirts we can wear,"

"How do you know this is a man's room?" Cece pointed to the corpse on the bed, and Tinka's face blanched even more, and she turned around to retch on her dress.

"Yeah, I've been wanting to do that all night," Tinka gave her a pointed look, wiping excess puke off the side off the side of her mouth. She stood up straight anyway, and went to an apparent closet. After a few moments of shuffling through assorted clothes, she picked two large dress shirts for them.

"Here," She threw one of them at the redhead, and turned away, putting on her own shirt.

Cece removed her dressed, conscious that she was standing in only her panties. She quickly put on the shirt, noting that it barely went past her panties. She took her hair down, liking the release of tension from the tight hair-do.

"We should go look for my brother and the tall one," Cece nodded, and without looking at the rotting corpse, they left the room, weary of anyone lurking in the hallway. They proceeded down the hall, searching for any signs of their friends or of an exit. Tinka grabbed Cece's arm, telling her not to make a sound. The blonde pressed her ear against the wall, straining to hear something.

Nothing.

"Keep going,"

They walked a little longer, both of their nerves get to them respectively, until they came to a dead end. No turns, no doors. Just a solid piece of wall. Cece kicked at it in frustration, accidently hitting a small, barely visible, lever. The wall slid up, and the two of them stood still for a moment in shock. When their senses came back, they scurried inside the secret room, finding that it was already lit.

"Hello? Ow!" Cece rubbed her arm where Tinka had smacked her, a hurt expression adorning her features. "What was that for?"

"Why would you call out hello into a creepy room when someone's trying to kill us?" Cece didn't answer the other girl, instead just continued to rub her arm.

"Cece? Tinka?" Their heads shot up at the voice. Rocky and Gunther stood several feet away from them, holding onto each other. Tinka ran over to her brother, happy to see him unharmed.

"Gunther! Where have you been? And why are your arms around her?" Gunther looked at Rocky, and their position, quickly letting go the dark hair beauty. He noticed he immediately missed her warmth, and the smell of her hair that he couldn't quite figure out.

"Rocky, where do you two go?" Cece asked, rushing over to her friend, and pulling her into a hug.

"Well, we were trying to follow you, but the hallway you went into closed off, so we hid in a closet, then Gunther found a secret door, and we walked through, by the way, he's kind of a girl around spiders, anyway, we found another door, and now here we are, and why are you two wearing shirts?" The other three looked at Rocky in surprise, scared she was going to pass out after not taking a breath.

"Well, our dresses would've attracted attention so we got rid of them, and found these in a room," Tinka answered, readjusting her shirt.

"Well, okay then. Anyway, we found a landline! We can call for help!" The four went over to the phone, and Cece dialed.

"Hey, Deuce? Listen, we need you to get us help. We're stuck at the mansion, get my mom! And Deuce-" She looked into the speaker, confused. "The line went dead-Ow! Why did you all hit my head?"

"Because you called Deuce!" Rocky half-yelled.

"What? Don't you like Deuce?"

"I think Rocky's upset because you called Deuce instead of the cops!" Gunther shouted, wanting to shake the small girl.

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm not thinking straight!"

"You never think straight!" Rocky quipped, turning and walking away from them to cool off.

"Listen, I told Deuce to call my mom, my mom's a cop, so there. Problem fixed!" Cece tried to defend. She realized she had made a mistake, but she also didn't want to own up to it. She just called the first person that came to her mind, and that happened to be Deuce. She thought about how that seemed to happen a lot, that whenever she thought of doing something with her friends, her mind would instantly wonder to the bushy eyed con-artist in training.

After she and him had caught Dina cheating on him with one of their clients, he was heartbroken. She did her best to make him forget about the Jersey girl, and found herself happy that he was out of a relationship. Even if she wouldn't admit it. And she wouldn't.

"Except Deuce is a dunce," Tinka retorted, crossing her arms. To be truthful, she wished that if Cece was going to be an idiot and call someone that wasn't the cops, that is was Ty. She wanted to see if he cared enough for her that if he arrived if he cared to immediately run to her, and ask her if she was okay. She would even be happy if she was second only to Rocky, understandably.

"Let's all just calm down, okay? We need to find a way to get out of here, especially Rocky," Gunther said, trying to play peacekeeper.

"Why is the tall one suddenly so much more important than your own sister?" Tinka questioned, standing up, and placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, why is she hot stuff?" Cece backed up, taking the same pose as Tinka.

"Because, this guy is freaky dinky someone call Dr. Loomis we got another Myers on the loose crazy obsessed about her," He showed them the honourary Raquel Blue wall.

"Oh," They said in unison. They were going to apologize to Gunther and Rocky, but he held up his hand to make them stop. He walked over to Rocky, whispered something in her ear, and the two motioned for them to follow. They went to the entrance that Rocky and Gunther had come through, and after he again embarrassed himself by not being able to open it only for Tinka to; they made their way into the narrow passage, back to the closet the tall one and fair haired one had hid in. Rocky gave them the signal to be quiet, and Gunther went out. Once the coast was clear, they all walked out, ready to run.

"This way,"

The girls followed Gunther's lead, and somehow found themselves back at the front of the house. No one was there, having fled after Hallie was found dead.

"It's nice to see how everyone cares for us oh so much," Rocky muttered, as they descended the stairs.

"Did you really think leaving would be that easy?" The four stopped, spinning around to see who had spoken to them.

"Why would I let my dear Raquel leave?"

...

**G**ary moaned as he woke up, his head throbbing. He looked around, and found that he was in small, dimly lit room. His hand went to his hurt head, and when he pulled it away the acidic smell of blood went to his nose. His head was bleeding.

"Well, this is just great," He mumbled to himself, sitting up slowly so as not to agitate any more injuries he might have aqquired. Feeling none, he got up from the rather uncomfortable couch he had been placed on. He walked slowly over to the barely visible door, only to find that it was locked.

"Dammit," He hit his palm against it, wishing his hand was running through a certain someone's long, soft dark locks. And that his lips were against her plump, luscious lips. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get the dirty thoughts coming to him out of his head.

He couldn't do that. It wasn't right how he felt, what he felt for her. She would never love him back, not the way he did. Not in the way that could lead to something, he was nothing to her but a host. As much as he wanted to be able to just grab her, kiss her, and have his way with her, he knew he couldn't. No matter how strong the impulses were growing, he had to fight it.

It wasn't right, not right at all.

He wished he was in his home, just a phone call away from having someone show up at his door in a skimpy outfit, and give him what he needed to temporarily forget about. But he knew the whole time that he was visualizing her doing those things to him. Even after he had paid the woman, the urges never left.

And he knew that they never would.

He rested his head against the door, trying to push her out of mind. Gary knew it was useless, that she wouldn't never permanently leave his mind, not now, not ever. He beat his injured head against the door, looking for any kind of distraction, even if it was just agonizing pain. It did nothing, but make him wish she was there to care for him, to whisper in his ear that what he was feeling wasn't wrong, that she felt the same way he did.

He wished she would open the door, and set him down on the couch, and kiss away the pain. Make him forget his lonely nights fantasizing about her wrapped in his arms, the feel of her body against his the only thing that would fix his troubled mind.

And he wanted to throw himself through a window knowing that that would never happen.

He cursed under his breath, and his head began to throb again. Images of her flashed behind his eyes, and the urges attacked his mind, telling him of all the things the two of them could do behind closed doors, in his bed. Gary smiled at the thought, yet it was gone in a flash when he realized that the happiness he wanted to find with her would never come to him.

"Damn it, Rocky. Why are you doing this to me?"

* * *

**Yeah, I made Gary a pedo. But solely for the plot. And he only has underage feelings for Rocky. And he will get help.**

**Also, if you kind fellow RuntherRockerZ, Decelebrities, and Tynkarinas have any ideas for my next story, then please tell me if you want me to write. Or we could write together. I've always wanted to do that!**

**So, yeah, and after another Shake It Up! story, I'll be moving on to the Hunger Games, so if you like that, you are awesome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's me! Ha! I know I scared you! Don't lie!**

**Well, this is chapter five, and I'm not quite sure how this is gonna go. I wanna kill someone, but I don't at the same time. Phooey. Plus, I totally went in the opposite of my plan for the last chapter, so I'm not sure about what to do. Hmm...OOH! I KNOW! MUAHAHAHAHA! And if you all love me, you'll send me virtual cupcakes! Red velvet, please!**

**Chapter Five of **_**Shudder**_

* * *

"**R**aquel, my darling, why are you trying to leave me?" Ellington stood at the top of the stairs, his wicked smile planted on his face.

Gunther and Tinka moved in front of her, their natural instinct kicking in. Cece was too scared to move, afraid of what the wealthy man would do to her. When she was finally able to move her body, she wrapped her hands around Gunther's forearm.

"What do you want?" Gunther tried his best to sound brave, but his voice faltered.

Ellington's wicked smile never left his face, and if anything, he added a bit insane to it. "There's only one thing I want, and she's cowering behind you,"

Rocky 'eep'ed in fear and surprise, causing the crazed man to let out a hearty chuckle, the kind your great uncle might give if Ellington hadn't made it sound distorted.

"My dear, dear, Raquel, why must you hide from me? You should know I only want the best for you," He held his hand out, as if expecting her to come forward and take hold of it. Instead, she only cowered lower behind the Hessenheffers.

"Rocky, where's your phone?" Cece whispered, moving slightly behind Gunther.

"I left it in your mom's cruiser," Rocky answered, feeling stupid at what she did.

"Damn," Cece said, upset at losing their last hope of escape. Now she was going to most likely lose her best friend, her frenemies, and she wouldn't ever get to kiss a certain fuzzy eye-browed boy.

"Hello! I am talking here! No one can ignore me! You little bitch!" The change in Ellington shocked all four kids, and they huddled together, scared of what he might do. Rocky her arms around Gunther's waist, and pressed her face into his back. Tinka and Cece grabbed onto one another, standing as close to the other two as humanly possible.

"I am Cyrus Ellington! I get whatever I want! And I want Rocky! I want Rocky! I! Want! Rocky!" It was painful how amusing the scene of a middle-aged man stamping his foot repeatedly in a tantrum was, yet its amusing characteristics were lost due to the circumstances.

"I want her! I want her now! Now! Now! Now! I! Want! Rock-Agh!" He stopped mid-rant when medium sized rock hit him in the throat. A boy with bushy eyebrows ran out from behind a corner, running to the four petrified dancers. He ushered them outside, and once they were safely out, he turned and threw a Molotov cocktail into the house.

"Run!" The five teens ran away from the building that was going up in flames. The sound of Cyrus' screaming in pain didn't slow them down, it only made them want to run even faster. Once they were an acceptable distance away from the mansion that was up in flames, they stopped. Rocky leaned against Gunther, trying her hardest to catch her breath. The blond watched in amusement as the tall girl struggled to even her breath, just because she was clutching his shirt in her fist.

"Deuce!" Cece jumped on her friend, knocking him to the ground in a hug. He grunted, but let out a laugh at her antics.

"What up, Red?" Cece smiled at that, and her hair fell around her face and into Deuce's. He could smell coconut. Once he was done inhaling her scent, he realized how close they were to one another. Cece seemed to notice as well, because she began to stammer,

"Oh, I'm, um, sorry, erm, I-I don't-" Deuce cut her off by closing the distance between their lips, and she happily responded. It was a short, sweet kiss, but it was enough. When they pulled away, they both had goofy smiles on their faces.

"So I'm guessing you'll be doing my man-scaping from now on?" He asked, a twinkle in his eye. She giggled, getting up from on top of him. She helped him up, and they faced the other three who were giving them knowing looks.

"What?" The redhead asked, with a tilt of her head.

"Nothing,_ Dece_," Rocky smiled, giving her friend a look that said me-you-text-deets-later.

"You already have a couple name for us?" Deuce asked, but was smiling and repeating the name in his head. It worked.

"Please, I've been calling you Dece in my head since sixth grade, and you jumped into a fountain on a field trip after Johanna had pushed Cece in," Rocky explained. The newly found couple looked down in embarrassment, a deep blush on both their faces.

"And Deuce?" Rocky added, walking up next to him. He looked at, waiting for her to continue. She slapped him. "That's for not getting the cops, and setting a house on fire!"

"Alright, alright, I get it, I get it!"

"Now, Cecelia, give your boyfrienda kiss,"

"Why?" Cece asked, but to be honest she didn't really care what the reason was. She would've kissed him anyway.

"Well, he set the house on fire, and Tinka's dress was in the house,"

"Hey!" Tinka shouted, realizing what had happened.

"Oh calm down, sister, remember, that was the least eye-catching dress you own," Gunther smirked at the terrified looks of the other two girls, giving his sister a thumbs up.

He suddenly felt a pair of arms around him, and saw that Rocky was hugging him, holding on tight. His arms snaked around her waist, and he rested his head on top of hers, breathing in her scent again. He still couldn't place exactly what the aroma was.

"Aww, look, my daughter is kissing Fuzzy Eyes, and my honourary daughter is hugging Glitter, it's a mother's dream come true," The teens looked to see Georgia Jones standing there, a mix of smug and upset on her face. Cece and Rocky ran to her, and gave her the mother of save-me-from-the-closet-monsters-mommy hugs.

"Are you two okay?" They nodded against her, and she turned her attention to the others. They nodded too.

"Well, now that that's settled, will someone tell me why the mansion is burning?"

...

"Guys, come on! Stop making out and watch the movie!" Cece and Deuce laughed agaisnt each others' lips when the pillow Rocky had threw hit them. Cece turn in position on her boyfriend's lap, so that she could see the TV.

"What are we watching, tall one?" Rocky rolled her eyes at Tinka, but couldn't help but notice how close she was sitting next to her brother on her small couch. It wasn't obvious, like Cece on Deuce's lap in a chair sphere, but it was good enough. She was glad only she knew about their relationship so far, and it made her kind of proud.

"We're watching," She paused for dramatic effect, "_The Final!_"

"Never heard of it,"

"What is it?"

"The final what?"

"Guys, it's a really good movie. It's like_ Revenge of the Nerds_, but with gorn!" Rocky defended her favourite horror movie as she jumped into her bed, and under the comforter.

"Rocky, I thought Mom said you couldn't watch any horror movies after you had nightmares after watching Hostile?" Ty questioned, a smirk playing at his lips.

"No, that was Dad. And he only saw the first kill. Toally mised the best parts!" Ty chuckled at his horror fanatic of a sister, sneaking his hand into Tinka's.

"Oh, shut up and press play!" Gunther laughed, getting comfortable in Rocky's bed, enjoying her choice of pillows. They were beyond soft, and comfortable. And they carried the same unknown scent as Rocky, the one had still not been able to figure out. Rocky nudged him, using him to lean against, and pressed play.

"Ew, what the heck is wrong with that girl?" Cece squealed, curling into Deuce.

"Cece, it hasn't even got to the horror part of it, and that girl used to look kind of like you before what happens, so hush,"

As the movie played, Cece, and occasionally Deuce, would scream or squeal. Rocky would try to warn them when a bad part was coming up, but they wouldn't listen. Eventually, it got to the point that the brunette was laughing at her friends, needing to hold onto Gunther so she wouldn't accidently roll off her bed. He tried his best to calm her down, but only got so far before he started laughing with her. Their laughter was apparently contagious as Tinka and Ty began to chuckled and giggle, soon followed by Deuce and Cece.

It soon became so that they weren't even paying attention to the movie, instead they were just holding on to one another as they roared in laughter. Mrs. Blue had tried to tell them to keep it down, but gave up after the fifth or sixth time.

"Rocky-this, is-ahaha-all your fault!" Cece managed to choke out, laughing into her boyfriend's chest.

"Rocky, Cece, the rest of you," Marcie Blue said tentatively as she enter the room.

"Mom, I'm your actual son!" Ty laughed.

"Ty, not now. Listen, that was Detective Monroe. He called to tell us they found two bodies. One was of Ellington, and the other, well,"

"Well, what Mrs. Blue?" Gunther asked, afraid of the answer.

"It was Gary Wilde. I'm so terribly sorry you guys," She gave them a sympathetic look before exiting.

"Gary's dead?" Someone whispered, proably Rocky.

"Guys, this doesn't add up," Tinka suddenly said.

"What?" Ty threw out any secrecy, and wrapped his arm around her, urging her to explain.

"They found two bodies. Ellington and, and, Gary. But there should be three. Rememeber? Cece and I found a corpse,"

"Oh no," Rocky said in realization. That sat in quiet for a moment, letting the information sink in. Cece curled herself further into Deuce, who held her tightly. Ty had pulled Tinka into his lap, and was stroking her hair. Rocky looked at Gunther, wanting him to comfort her. He did so just by wrapping a protective arm around her, stroking it gently with his thumb, before speaking,

"He's alive, isn't he? Ellington, or whoever he was, is alive. And he's gonna come back for Rocky. This is over yet,"

**Dun Dun Dun! Yeah, did you think I'd let you off that easy? Muahahahaha! Gary's dead, but I just wanted to kill someone off. And I know it may seem harsh, you know, making him a pedo, then killing him but don't worry, his time in the dimly lit room will be explained later. Along with everything else.**

**Who is the crazed man that's obsessed with Rocky?**

**Why are Rocky and Gunther the only two not together even though I'm an extreme **_**RuntherRocker**_**?**

**Why are Deuce's eyebrows so furry?**

**Why am I asking you when I'm the one who knows?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo yo yo, what up! Hehe, I'm giggly! You know what pains me? Seeing a really good prompt used on Gece! I mean, I have nothing against Gece, except for the fact that it means no Runther, but it's just so icky!**

**And since I've taken so long to update, I'll make this was kind of long. I hope you enjoy it!**

**In response to:**

_**TDruntherocker12:**_** I love you for reviewing all the chapters, so yay!**

_**DralliDeceRomioneNilly:**_** I love your new name, and I'm glad to tell you that I only have Runther left to set up!**

**Chapter Six of **_**Shudder**_

* * *

"**W**hat are we gonna do?" No one answered Tinka, and she really didn't expect them to. They all sat around uncomfortably in the Jones' living room, not wanting to disturb the silence or the police officer stationed outside the door.

"Maybe we can find a magical wardrode that can whisk us away to the wonderful land of Narnia," Ty said sarcastically, annoyed at having to be on house arrest. He didn't like being cooped up in Cece's house, and it was made even worse with Flynn going to stay with his grandma for safety.

"Hey, guys," Georgia Jones greeted, coming into the house, and instantly feeling the tension in the room. She sighed,

"Listen, I know you guys don't really enjoy being locked up in the apartment, but it's for your own good,"

"But he doesn't even know me! Why do I have to be on watch?" Ty shot up, his anger getting the best of him.

"The same reason I sent my own son away!" Mrs. Jones tried to recollect herself, but ended up going into her room to think.

"Nice going, Ty, you upset my mom!" Cece blamed, throwing a pillow at his head, which ended up with him yelling at her,

"There's a reason they're called throw pillows, Blue," The redhead smiled, sticking her tongue out.

"Will you two cut it out, I know being stuck on house arrest sucks, but isn't better to be cooped up than to be getting cut up by a psycho obsessed with Rocky?" Deuce said, looking at the brunette, and instantly regretting what he said. Her eyes were downcast, close to tears, and over all she looked sick.

When they had been told they were going to be on house arrest, she had locked herself in her room, and the police had to kick it open. She didn't want to be around people, and even kicked an officer in the jaw when he forcibly dragged her out. He didn't press charges, but it was enough to make Rocky comply and stay with Jones'.

And now she wouldn't talk to them, only replying with shakes or nods of her head.

"I know, let's play truth or dare!" Gunther said, a false smile on his face. He was happy with being stuck with 'Dece' and 'Tynka' for an undetermined amout of time, but he was going to suck it up.

"Okay, Gunther," The blond didn't like the look in Ty's eyes. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

"I dare you to moon Officer Dan!" Gunther looked appalled, but he saw Rocky's eyes light up a bit at the dare, so he complied. He opened the front door, getting the attention of their protectant. Without waiting, in fear of losing his bravery, he turned, and pulled his pants and boxers down as he bent over. Officer Dan merely just stared at the other kids, a ghost of a smirk on his face.

"Truth or dare?" He gave a deep chuckle when they nodded yes, and just shut the door as Gunther pulled his pants up. The boy's face was red, but he proud that he had been able to do it without getting punished. He went back to his seat, and looked at Deuce, who gulped.

"Deuce, truth or dare?"

"Erm, truth," His bushy eyebrows wiggled in nervousness, and Cece laughed at him.

"If you had to choose, who would you date instead of Cece," Gunther ignored the redhead's hurt scoff, "Dina, Candy Cho, or Weird Eggshell girl?"

"Well, Candy turned out to be a female-to-male, so hell no. Dina cheated on me with a client, so Weird Eggshell Girl," Deuce rationalized, earning him crazy looks.

"What? Okay, yeah she smells like eggs, wears eggs, but she has nice teeth!"

"Moving on, Rocky truth or dare?" Cece slapped Deuce's shoulder, calling him an idiot. Well, a cute idiot.

"Truth," The teens looked at her in shocked, surprised she actually spoke. Ty and Tinka looked at one another, Tinka giggling at the huge, goofy grin on her boyfriend's face. She was glad he was happy again, the thought of his sister in danger was upsetting him more than he let the others in on. She remembered kissing him when he started crying, confessing how much he was scared that his baby sister could get hurt because 'some weird old guy with a bad haircut liked her.' She didn't even mention that the man had an okay haircut.

"What's your second middle name?" Rocky blushed, and her brother burst out laughing, knowing the name embarrassed her to no end. Their parents both wanted to pick a middle name, so they each had two. Their dad of course, picked the worse names for them.

"Oh shut it, Nancell!" Ty immediately stopped laughing, his face turning pink. He looked away from the laughing stares.

"Nancell? Your name is Ty _Nancell_ Blue?" Tinka asked, barely surpressing laughter at the name.

"No, it's Tyson Martin Nancell Blue," Rocky giggled, glad to have something to distract her.

"Whatever, just answer the man's question, _Raquel_," He huffed, trying to get his girl to stop laughing at his name. He muttered something along the lines 'yeah, Hessenheffer is way better'.

"Fine, fine. My name is Raquel Honestus Caelestis Filia Regis Blue," She ignored the looks of the others, suddenly finding the Jones' floor interesting. She was waiting for the laughing.

"Wait, I thought you only had two middle names?" Cece asked, surprising everyone because she didn't know.

"I do, my dad decided to use a phrase in Latin as a middle name,"

"What does it mean?" Gunther asked, and laughed when Rocky's brown eyes widened.

"It means beau-" Ty was cut off when Rocky jumped on him, her hand over his mouth. Her brother licked her hand, but she didn't budge. Fifteen years of it, and she had become immune to his licking. He started to tickle her, and she pinched him. He went to moce for her most ticklish spot, and she jumped up.

"Okay, tell them, but just don't show them my tickle spot!" Rocky ran behind the couch, wanting to make sure he didn't tickled her anyway.

"It means, loosely, beautiful heavenly princess," Ty had a smug look, glad at having gotten his sister back for revealing his middle name. She huffed when Cece giggled, muttering Gertrude under her breath.

"Okay, okay, no more middle names!" The redhead exclaimed, blushing hard.

Deuce looked at her with a cheeky smile, "Whatever you say my sweet Gertrude," He paused, letting the words sink in.

"We're changing your middle name as soon as possible,"

"Well, since we seem to no longer be playing truth or dare, I have an idea!" Tinka exclaimed, her twinkling eyes causing the others to be wary.

...

**A** young man stood in the middle of the ashen rubble that was once Ellington Manor. He ran his hand through his copper brown hair, a ghot of a smirk on his face.

"Marcus, you fool," He muttered, kicking at a burnt piece of wood. He looked at his white van, smiling at what he had inside.

The police were fools for forgetting about two bodies. He laughed, walking away from the debris. As he climbed into his van, the sound of someone groaning caused him to lurch the vehicle forward, then stop suddenly, making the person in the back pass out from contact.

He drove away from the site, planning to ditch the van and the two inside into the Hydan Lake. No one questioned the disappearance of the two dancers, seeing how tere weren't any detectives searching for them. He picked up speed as the lake came into view, and he readied himself to jump out of the speeding van.

"Three," The copper brown haired boy heard the groaning again, and knew he had to hurry. The lake was fast approaching, and he tensed his body in preparation.

"Two," He drove onto the dock, glad his calculations were correct, and he would be able to leap from the van and not plunge into the water.

"One," He jumped out as the van continued to move forawrd, making a large splash as it began to sink.

He was glad the lake was incredibly deep, watching the white van disappear under the ripping water. As he dusted himself off, he heard the sound of a car approaching, and he ran off. He only stopped when he could no longer hear the humming of a car engine. Panting heavily, he laid down on the ground, ignoring the prickling of the grass.

"Marcus, I'm coming for you,"

...

"**D**euce, do you really think this is a good idea?" Cece asked, leaning against her headboard. The boy in question sat at the foot of her bed, looking at her with a lopsided smirk.

"Come on, it'll be fun," He poked at her foot, chuckling internally because she was wearing Christmas socks in April.

"But what if we get caught, or one of us gets hurt, or he finds us?" Her voice faltered at the mention of the man. She squeezed her eyes shut, fearful tears threatening to spill. Deuce crawled up her bed, and kissed away the lone tear that fell. Her eyes opened, and he became lost in them as cliche as it sounds. He brought his hands up to her face, his thumbs caressing her soft cheeks,

"Smile for me, Cecelia,"

She forced a weak, quivering smile onto her face, but she knew it wasn't convincing. Deuce grabbed her hips, and turned them so that she was sitting on his lap, his arm around her waist. He kissed her ear lobe, and whispered for her to smile for him.

This time it worked, and her bright smile returned. Her eyes were shining, and he saw that she looked happy in his arms. The thought made him smile, which caused Cece to drop hers a bit. She figured he was laughing her smile, which wasn't good enough.

As if reading her thoughts, "Smile your beautiful smile for me, Cecelia Gertrude Jones,"

Her smile came back, and his face went blank. Before she could lose her own grin, "Seriously, we're changing your middle name,"

She broke out into a fit of giggles, and he laughed along with her. They stayed like that for a good five minutes, laughing in each others' arms. They finally managed to control themselves, and left her room, seeing the other four stare at them, with mocking smiles.

"What?" The couple asked together, holding back another fit of laughter.

"Oh nothing," Rocky sang, and looked at Gunther, who was frowning harshly. Rocky got in his lap, put his hands on her hips, and held his face in her hands.

"Smile for me, Gunther," Ty and Tinka laughed loudly, while Deuce and Cece blushed deeply, looking at one another.

After they were able to calm down, they all sat in a circle, going over the plan. Tinka had suggested sneaking out to go camping for a week, to just disappear. At first, everyone had scoffed, until the prospect of freedom convinced them. They were able to get Mrs. Jones to go get the Hessenheffers and Deuce more clothes, and the Blue siblings were accompanied to their apartment to get their own.

Rocky had been able to sneak in blankets, flashlights, matches, and other items that would fit in her duffle bag.

Ty had grabbed canned food, water, some pans, and a bunch of junk food that didn't need to be hidden. They merely waved it off as them being teens.

"Is everyone ready?" Ty asked, and the others patted their bags. The older boy nodded, and ran into the bathroom. The five remaining hid their bags, and waited relatively close to the door. They tried to look natural, but were tense in anticipation.

"Help!" Ty's scream brought in Officer Joe Harris, who looked worriedly at the other teens. They all simultaniously pointed to the main bathroom, and he ran to it. When he was out of sight, banging on the door, they all ran from the apartment. They raced out the building, going around to the back to wait for Ty.

He stood confidently at the corner, proud of his execution of the plan. Deuce had told them about an app that screamed distress calls, and all Ty was to do was let it load, while he climbed out the window. He was already out, and near the bottom when Officer Harris had burst through the door. He hid behind a dumpster, and only came out after he left.

"Now, let's go!" Rocky slapped Gunther's shoulder, telling him to shush. The group heard police cars coming, and they took off.

...

"**O**kay, I think we've gone far enough into the woods, can we stop walking now?" Rocky complained. Her feet hurt from walking and running so much. They had to run until they found to cabs that took them to the trail that led inside. After, they walked for about two hours away from the trail and other campsites.

The others responded by dropping their bags, and following them to the ground.

"My feet are killing me!" Tinka took off her shoes, and started rubbing her aching feet.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't worn heels to the woods..." Ty trailed off, whistling a short tune as Tinka playfully kicked his side.

Cece stood up, and took off her shirt, showing her bright green bikini top. Deuce walked up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her denim clad waist. He had removed his shirt, leaving him in his black trunks.

"Well, Deuce and I are going to the lake, so if you guys wanna come, you better hurry," The short couple ran off in the direction of the lake, giggling and just being cute.

Tinka stood up as well, removing her shirt and skirt, revealing a sparkly, pink two piece underneath. She pulled her hair out its tight hair-do, and held out her hand for Ty. He jumped up, and removed his shoes, jacket, and shirt, leaving him in dark blue trunks. He took her small hand, and pulled her behind him to the lake.

"Well, since everyone else is..." Gunther trailed off, taking off his shirt. Rocky tried not to look, but caught herself doing it anyway. She never realized how fit the blond would be, even with all his dancing. Gunther noticed her staring, and smirked.

"Like what you see?" Rocky blushed, looking down.

"Well, get in your bikini and let's go!" Gunther said happily after a few moment of awkwardness. Rocky shook her head, her brown locks flying.

"Why not?"

"I don't like how I look in them," Gunther shook his head, and grabbed her. He pulled her over to Tinka's bag, and rummahed through it. Finally, he pulled out an extra swim suit; it was like the one Tinka had on, except non-sparkly and a deep yellow. He thrust it at Rocky, who looked at it confused.

"Put it on," He commanded, and Rocky told him to turn around.

She took off her shirt, and unclasped her bra. Gunther tried to sneak a peek, but was met with her naked back. Not that he wasn't enjoying the view anyway. She tied the top around her back, and left it loosely hanging from her shoulders. Her shorts went off next, leaving her in black panties. Gunther looked away when she took them off, not wanting to get caught looking at something he shouldn't. She pulled the matching bottoms up, and sighed.

"Can you tie me?" The blond turned to her, and went to tie the strings around her neck. His hand brush against her skin, and she shivered from the chill that it caused. He finished the bow, hoping it would stay tied. Hoping it wouldn't.

"How do I look?" She turned to face him, gesturing to her body. He had to take a few seconds to be able to form words. Even if it wasn't her suit, it fit her perfectly; and he was glad to see that it gave her a bit of cleavage. She spun around, and he choked at the sight of the bottom of the suit hugging her rear end.

"You look-erm, well, hot," She blushed again, and went behind him.

"What are you doing Rock-" He was cut off when she jumped on his back, her long legs wrapping around him, her arms holding his shoulders. He chuckled at the action, but grabbed the back of her thighs anyway.

"Onward, trusted steed!" Rocky yelled, pointing towards the lake. He twisted his head to give her a look, but walked to the body of water anyway. The sound of her giggle made him smile, and he enjoyed the feeling of her near bare chest against his naked back.

Rocky couldn't help but notice how tone he was, but she bit back the blush of her barely covered breasts touching his bare back. She let out a surprised squeak when he readjusted her, holding her thighs tighter.

When they reached the lake, Cece and Deuce were already in the water, splasing each other. Tinka was sun bathing, and Ty was flexing in front of her, oblivious to being ignored. Rocky tapped her carrier's shoulder, wanting to be put down. He ignored her, and kept walking to the water.

"Gunther! Don't you dare!" He ignored her again, and started running to the lake. She shrieked with laughter, but still tried to make him stop. He got to the edge of the lake, and ran into it, his feet causing splashes. Once the water was to his mid-torso, he let Rocky go.

She came up, soaked, and shook her head, her hiar flying around her as water dripped of off it. Gunther could've sworn it was going in slow motion, and he was thankful that his lower half was submerged in cold water. She splashed him in payback.

"Oh, it's on!"

* * *

**Okay, that's chapter six! I thought this should be a breather chapter, so yeah...**

**Also, I've been thinking that after I finish this one, I'll write another about them..but with a speical twist! Ha, you're gonna have to wait!**

**But until then,**

**Waffle-pancake-bacon sammiches are DELICIOUS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Woohoo! I'm eating food, and it is not gross! **

**And I propose to all the RTD shippers, we must band together and win over the Gece/Cy/Reuce/Rece/etc.!**

**So hot like whoa! I make it start like go! I make it even more awesome than it was before! So let's go to the city; let's make it like pretty, cruising up and down the streets, don't know a person until we meet, making our problems so itty, bitty. So hot like whoa! I make it start like go! Make even it more awesome than it was before!**

**Sorry, got carried away listening to the song.**

**Chapter Seven of **_**Shudder**_

* * *

**T**inka sat up quickly, feeling unknown eyes on her. She looked around, but only saw her boyfriend still flexing, and the other four in a gender-sided splash war. She shrugged to herself, letting it go.

Ty eventually realized she wasn't impressed, or even looking at him, so he walked off. He went back into the woods, intent on getting a can of soda. He stopped when he saw that someone was going through their stuff, throwing everything around.

"Hey!" The unknown person froze, and Ty stomped up to him. The boy looked at Ty with a look of utter fear, and Ty backed down a bit. The boy's copper brown hair fell into his big grey eyes, and Ty could see fear in them.

"Who are you?"

"I-I'm G-Gill-Gillett," Gillett stumbled over his name, and Ty sighed.

"What are you doing going through our stuff like a mad man?"

"I need food, I haven't eaten in three days," Ty sighed again, and reached into his bag that had yet to be gone through, and pulled out one of Rocky's peanut butter and banana sandwhiches. He handed it to Gillett, who unwrapped it hurriedly, and devoured it within seconds, not even the peanut butter making it hard to swallow.

"Here," Ty handed him a grape soda to wash it down, and the boy drank it within seconds as well. He threw the can down, and Ty looked at the mess, shaking his head,

"Rocky's not gonna like this,"

"C-can, I-I, erm, stay w-with y-you guys?" The boy stammered, looking down in embarrassment.

"I'm not sure, let's go ask the others okay, man?" Gillett nodded, following the kind boy to the lake with the other five.

Cece was the first to notice the new arrival, and pointed at him, and the other three in the water noticed as well. Deuce and Gunther carried the girls out on their backs, and walked over to Ty and the boy. Tinka saw them as well, and sat up.

"Who's this?" Cece asked, getting down from Deuce's back, looking at Gillett.

"This is Gillett, I found him searching for food and he asked if he could stay with us, is that okay with you guys?" Ty explained, mainly asking his sister. While the others said 'yes' and 'sure', she stared at the new boy.

"He can stay, if he can convince Gunther that Selena Gomez isn't a Russian android sent to America to steal his sequins," Taking this as a yes, Ty high fived Gillett, who had a small smile. Partly from being able to stay, partly from the very odd sentence he just heard.

Rocky got down from Gunther's back, and the blond boy missed her wet, warm boy as perverted as it sounded. Gillett looked intently at the girl who decided to let him stay with them, and his mouth water. He found her delectable in the yellow bikini, and her body enticed him. He wondered silently if the blond she was on was her boyfriend, or if he was the gay best friend, judging from his neon green trunks with the pockets lined in pink.

"Well, I'm Cece," His attention was brought back to the redhead he hadn't really noticed before, and his hopes that she was just as gorgeous as her friend were gone. She was beautiful, yes, but she just looked to commercial to him. Maybe it was the nose.

"And this is my boyfriend, Deuce," Gillett was glad she ahd a boyfriend, afraid that she was a flirt.

"The Queen of All Things Shiny over there is Tinka," He noticed the curvy blonde in the pink bikini, and his mouth watered slightly again, he found almost as attractive as the brunette.

"You know her boyfriend, Ty," The copper haired boy cursed internally, and began wishing the last girl was single.

"The blond in the blinding shorts is Gunther, Tinka's twin sis-oops, brother," Gillett smile at the 'slip-up', and saw Gunther scowl at the redhead.

"And finally, Gunther's girlfriend and my best friend, Rocky Blue!" Gillett frowned slightly at hearing they were actually together.

"Cece! Gunther and I are not dating!" Rocky stamped her foot, but she was smiling.

"Oh, yeah. You two just act like a couple. All. The. Time," Cece flipped her hair, making a 'mhmm' face.

"You know that's not true. If anything he's more like a straight gay best friend," Rocky gestured widely to Gunther, who smiled brightly.

"Hey, girlfriend!" The blond boy snapped his fingers, and put his hands on his hips, as he drew out the 'hey'. Everyone laughed, Rocky leaning on Gunther for support. Gillett watched as her laughing rocked her chest.

He shook his head internally. He was getting to be as bad as Marcus, or Cyrus, and it sunk in why he had chosen her.

...

**T**hey sat in front of a fire, warming their feet.

"So, Gillett, why were you going through our stuff looking for food?" Cece asked, chewing on a marshmallow.

"And making a mess while you were at it," Rocky muttered under her breath, her arms crossed. The rest of the group laughed at what she said, Gunther putting a playful arm around her. Even after they stopped laughing, he kept it around her.

"I d-don't wa-wanna talk a-bout i-it," Gillett looked down, smirking to himself. He found it surprising that they were so trusting, and it only made things easier for him.

"Deuce! Your marshmallows on fire!" Tinka yelled, scooting back so as not to accidently get hit by the flaming treat.

"What do I do? What do I do? Oh, I know," Deuce stopped his fake panicing, and popped the burning marshmallow into his mouth, a satisfied look on his face. Then his mouth opened, and the mushy remnants of the white, fluffy treat fell out.

"Gross!" Cece scooted away from him a little, not seeing his tearing eyes.

"I need water!" The guy with the eyebrows shouted, patting at his tongue, and feeling the roof of his mouth.

Rocky went over to the food and drink bag, and grabbed a water bottle. She went over to the hurting Deuce, grabbed his hair, and pulled his head back.

"Say aah," Deuce's mouth opened, and she dumped the water into his mouth, and once is was all gone, she sat down next to Gillett, leaving the guy with eyebrows sputtering.

"Thank you for drowning me, Rock," She smiled graciously in return. He didn't smile back, instead he was glaring at her, but some of the effect was ruined because of his dripping mouth. Nevertheless, he glared at until she caught on. She sighed, and wiggled her way into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Cece would've said something, but saw the devious glint her friend's eye had, and decided to see what she was going to do.

"Smile for me, Deuce," Rocky kept her voice even the entire time whilst keeping a straight face as well. Duece took a second to realize what she was doing, and refused to smile. Rocky saw him struggling, and decided to play it up,

"Smile your handsome smile for me, Martin Martinez," At that, he broke into a large smile, which sent her into giggles.

"I'll smile for you, Blue, if you smile too," Ignoring his accidental rhyme, he picked the giggling brunette up and set her down on the ground away from the fire. He started tickling her, and she couldn't control her laughter.

"Jones, get your boy toy!" Cece hopped up, wanting in on the fun.

She jumped on her boyfriend's back, and started tickling his weak spot. His ears. Laughing so hard, Deuce allowed Rocky to escape. She tried to run only for Tinka to stop her, and the two girls got into tickle fight of their own.

"I want in!" Ty called, and ran over to the escalating tickle war.

He teamed up with his sister against his girlfriend, and soon the blond was sputtering on the ground from laughing too hard. Ty then turned to his sister, who recognized the look on his face. She ran away, knowing full well he knew her weak spot. He chased after her, tripping over Deuce's legs, and going face first in a pile of mud.

Cece had Deuce sprawled on the ground, choking from his laughter. She was relentless, and was proud to say winning. Until he managed to gain control over his arm, and reached up to tickle her back. They swapped places, and continued tickling each other until neither of them could function the ability to audibly laugh. They laid on the gound next to each other, catching their breath before getting up. They helped Ty and Tinka up from the ground, and sat down by the fire as if nothing happened.

Gunther looked at them while chewing on his smore with a goofy smile plastered to his face. The girls' hair was disarray, and all of their clothes were crumpled, and they were all panting heavily.

"What's with you, Gunthrie?" Gillett asked, deliberately getting his name wrong.

"Nothing. It just looks like they had an orgy," Cece and Tinka gasped, throwing handfuls of dirt at him.

"Whatever," Ty shrugged it off, proud of the statement. "Yo Rocky! Fight's over!"

Nothing came in reply. They all looked around their make shift camp, searching for any sign of her. They saw nothing, and called out for her, becoming worried.

"What if she hurt herself again, like at the cabin?" Cece asked worriedly.

"I don't want to think abou-AAH!" Ty fell from his sitting position when something ran across his neck, scaring the hell out of him.

"What the hell was that!"

"What was what?" Deuce asked, then fell as well after feeling something scratch the back of his neck. Soon everyone but Gunther had felt something touch them, and he was looking around frightened.

"Boo!" He jumped up, landing near the fire. He twisted his head to see Rocky, smiling like a fool. She had a long, skinny stick, which he assumed she was using to scare everyone.

"Rocky, not funny," Cece scolded, feeling her neck.

"Totally not funny," Tinka added, shaking off the last of her scare.

"TBS, very funny," Deuce said, and they all looked at him. He was proud of his comment, and saw that they were all smiling despite the fact they were giving him pointed looks.

"Well, I'm tired, and I want to go to sleep. Rocky, go set up the beds," Rocky would've objected, had she not already started doing just that. She laid down the two largest, thick blankets, and place the slightly thinner ones over them, before throwing the small pillows they had snuck into place.

"Everyone, ten-hut!" The other six lined up, in mock salute.

Rocky pointed out their sleeping spots, "Jones. Martinez. Blue. Hessenheffer. Hessenheffer. Moi. And Gillett, I made you your own," She pointed at a lone sleeping spot.

"I don't know so," He nodded in understanding, and went to lay down. The rest of them laid down as well, after Rocky explained the Tinka was next to Ty, then Gunther, they settled in. Rocky found that she had to lay close to the blond boy to stay well on the make shift bed.

He had started feigning sleep when he noticed Rocky forced to scoot closer to him. He added little snores every now and then, before wrapping an 'unconscious' arm around her waist. She gasped a little, but moved into him anyway.

"'Night, you guys. Don't let The Complication bite," Cece said, snuggling into Deuce.

"Cece, that's not funny. He bites really hard!" Rocky complained, rubbing the back of her hand where the deliquent had bit her.

"It's not like he has rabies,"

"The coffee foam wasn't helping!"

...

"Such a pretty sight," A middle-aged man smirked, scratching unconsciously at the burns on his arms, "And I see that Kyle has found them as well,"

The man chuckled, absent mindly picking off burnt skin from this arms.

"Let the games begin,"

* * *

**And may the odds be ever in your favour.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I feel like I'm doing a horrible job on this story. Someone review with a little incident that should happen, and I'll write in the best three. Please! I dyed my hair black, so blegh! I'm not sure why I put that?**

**In response to:**

_**belle6900**_**-{{Spoiler}} Gillett doesn't like Rocky, it's just the way it comes off. Don't worry, it'll make sense. Also, thank you for your reviews! I love them. As I do all *nice* reviews, but people who review more then once get props! And if you want to adopt the other, dialogue is okay. Heck, I'll write around the dialogue if you want me to; I just don't want to finish it myself.**

**KatWare: Thank you, reviews like yours make me wanna keep writing. I really hope I finish this one.**

_**DreamGirl98**_**: I'm doing my best! -Superhero Pose- B-T-dubs, I look awesome in that pose.**

_**RomanceFanFicNerd**_**: Why thank you, kind reviewer. I shall dedicate this chapter to you! Ha**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter helps bring back the scariness rather than have it be a camp story.**

_**Dedicated to RomanceFanFicNerd and that awesome name!**_

**Chapter Eight of **_**Shudder**_

* * *

"**N**o way, Will Smith was totally awesome as Hancock. Deuce, stop laughing! The name Hancock is not that funny!"

Tinka slowly woke up to the sound of Cece lecturing her boyfriend about movies, and realized that she was the last to wake up.

"Morning, beautiful," Ty greeted, handing her a plate with eggs and bacon. "It's veggie bacon, but it tastes the same,"

"I'm keep forgetting Rocky's vegetarian," Tinka said, ripping up her bacon and mixing it with her scrambled eggs. As she ate, she looked around and noticed something,

"Where's Gunther, Rocky, and Gillett?" Ty just pointed towards the lake seeing as his mouth was filled with veggie bacon.

"I hope they keep it G-rated," Tinka laughed, and Ty nearly choked on his food at the mention of his sister doing something inappropriate with two boys.

"Did you really have to do that? You couldn't just nod your head?"

"Well, if I just nodded my head, I wouldn't get the chance to say something funny," He glared at her, but she gave him her puppy dog eyes, and he was putty in her hands. Until she swiped a peice of his bacon,

"Don't make me sit on you," Ty threatened, a smirk on his face. He leaned in to give her a kiss, noticing it was the rare times he would be able to without her brother interfering, before his attention was switched towards Gunther, who was running towards them. He laughed when the blond tripped over a root and nearly fell on his face, but Gunther kept running. When he reached them, he collasped next to Cece and Deuce, who looked up surprised, having not noticed his hasty return.

"Rocky! Gillett! Took her!" Gunther shouted, trying to catch his breath.

"Did the Creepy Man takes Rocky and Gillett?" Cece asked, pouring water over the blond boy's head to cool him off.

Gunther tried to say something, but everything came out as a jumble of words.

"What?"

"Gillett took Rocky!"

...

Rocky woke up, her head foggy. She tried to remembered what happened, but could only piece together that she was the lake with Gunther and Gillett, but nothing after that.

"I see you woke up from your nap," Gillett walked into view, a creepy smile plastered to his face. "Don't bother trying to run,"

Rocky looked down at herself, and found she was tied to a chair, held by duct tape, handcuffs, and rope. Seeing her questioning look,

"You can never be too careful,"

"Very true," Rocky's head snapped in the direction of the voice, and her eyes widened considerably when she saw who it was.

"I see that you recognize me, my dear Raquel,"

"Ellington?" She questioned, hoping, praying, her eyes were playing tricks on her. Or that she had fallen at the lake, and was having a horrible, horrible nightmare and her friends were trying desperately to wake her up.

"Well, it seems as if you do. But, alas, my name is not Cyrus Ellington, it is Marcus Payine," He smiled that wicked smile, and Rocky's heart threatened to stop its beating. Her breathing bacame laboured behind the duct tape on her mouth, and she desperately tried to calm herself down. She couldn't go into an episode during a time like this.

"Rocky, are you okay?" Even though his words sounded sincere, Gillett's smirk was beyond sinister, and he was nearly aroused at the sight in front of him.

Not neceassarily because of who it was, but rather of what was happening to her. He would admit he found her attractive, like he had found Tinka as well, but that simple fact that she was tied up, panicking, and seemed on the verge of tears was enough to make his eyes roll in his head, and his pants to become tight.

"Gillett, back off. She's mine," Marcus licked his lips, "All mine,"

Rocky moved her mouth around awkwardly, making the duct tape peel off pretty painlessly, "Like hell I am!"

He slapped her, leaving her cheek a bright red. It throbbed, and it reminded Rocky of the time he had hit Cece, but that seemed so long ago, instead of a week.

"You do not speak to me like that! Ever! You hear me? Never! I own you! You belong to me!" Rocky shrank in fear, doing her best to be invisible in the chair. Her breathing was becoming incredibly laboured, and it was starting to hurt.

"Marcus, something's up with your fuck toy," Gillett spoke, his voice betraying the small amount of worry he had.

"Raquel?" Marcus asked, but Rocky's eyes rolled back in her head, and fluttered shut. Her body spasmed, and her nose was bleeding. She didn't appear to be breathing, and finally her body went lax. They peered clsoer, and noticed she was out cold, her breathing evening out, but barely.

"Oh, yeah, Marcus? I get paid in advanced,"

Sorry for the late update.

* * *

**I was in a place with no way to get on, sorry. But here, -virtual cupcake-! Sorry it's short.**

**But I shall work harder! The next three will be longer-isher! That means LONG! Haha, insert sex joke here.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm not in the mood for my usual silliness.**

**In response to**

**_Guest:_ Okay, one, why does everyone think every male excluding Deuce and Ty love Rocky? It's not like I had all the other male dancers gawk at her when she arrived at the party. Marcus, if you hadn't guessed by now, is not mentally stable and there is a reason he's after her. Gary's was just a one off thing that will be explained. **

**And if you didn't notice, everyone else trusted Gillett as well, and believe it or not, some people just generally make you trust them even if you shouldn't. Gillett appeared to be a scared, hungry, lonely teenager who they just happened to meet. Plus, even if it is a little messed up, in-universe he's quite attractive, so that really does help people trust him, regardless of gender. He's a sadistic fuck who doesn't like redheads. I actually had my friend make his profile, and that was literally in his description. 'A sadistic fuck who doesn't like redheads.' If he could have taken Tinka as well, he would've.**

** And what did you mean about Rocky doing things only a girlfriend would do with Gunther? Her changing with around him, because, believe it or not, a lot of friends can change around each other without too much awkwardness, genders not withstanding. Other than that, it's just generally just what best friends do. Of course it means more, because they both have feelings for the other, but nothing wrong with that. **

**But I will thank you for being one of the few people who have read this who will say what's wrong with besides the pairings. And thank you for saying that the idea is awesome. **

**Chapter Nine of **_**Shudder**_

* * *

**R**ocky bit her lip as Marcus put his face close to hers, the stench of alcohol on his breath. Her nose scrunched up at the smell, and he slapped her for the involuntary act of defiance. He cheek throbbed, the recent hit mixing with the previous ones. She was glad she couldn't see herself.

For every thing she did, whether by her own mind or just a reflex, she was met with a slap, a punch, a kick, a cut. Her body must have been near disfigured by now, and she couldn't bare to look at it.

Memories of being taunted in the school hallways during the rare times Cece wasn't with her, all of them comparing her to the fiery redhead, came flooding back to her. She had enough body issues, she didn't need disfugrement to add to it. She had just won her battle with anorexia.

She barely noticed Marcus leaving the room. Gillett walked up to her from the shadows, and placed a tender hand on her swollen cheek.

"Such a pretty face, reduced to a pretty waste," He kissed her forehead, her nose, hovering above her lips with his ever present smirk. He made to kiss her, and she bit his lip. It had been hard enough to break skin, and his lip was bleeding. He slapped her already swollen cheek, opening a cut on her chin.

"Your a real piece of work, you know that?" He spat, leaning back casually.

"Your a real piece of shit, you know that?" The defiance in her eyes left when he pulled out a switchblade, toying with it between his fingers, and she had to mentally scream at herself not to show her fear.

Gillett lifted her shirt, and ran the cold blade across her skin, sending shivers through her. He pressed the flat side into it, before twisting the blade, threatening to break skin. Rocky shut her eyes, trying to ignore the pressure of the blade. The cool feeling left her skin, and she hoped he was done. Her eyes opened, and she quickly regretted it. He pushed the knife into her side.

She screamed as he pulled the blade out; she had to remind herself not to show too much weakness, and nearly gagged when he licked his knife clean of her blood.

"You taste so good," He leaned in, and licked at her wound. She shuddered at the feeling, and screamed again when his tongue darted into the wound. His tongue wiped away the blood trickling from the injury, and he enjoyed the steady stream of crimson that continued to fall.

"You're _sick!_" He ignored her, and his hand traced its way up her bare leg, stopping at the hem of her shorts. His touch revolted her, and she spit on him. He stood up, licking away traces of her blood from his lips, and smirked.

"Anything more you would like to say,_ darling_," Gillett made to leave the room, and paused at the door, looking back at her with his ever present smirk.

"Gunther!"

"He won't save you, my dear," Rocky faguely made it out to be Marcus speaking, before Gillett went through the door, and it slammed shut.

She started to cry, from the pain, from the experience, from the fear. The tears fell freely, some of them mixing with the cut on her chin, making it sting a bit. Her body convulsed as she sobbed, feeling as if she was never going to be rescued.

Eventually, her sobs quieted, and her tears stopped. She glanced at the door that held her freedom as her eyes began to close. She needed to sleep, to dream that she was safe, but she tried to refuse. She didn't want to be asleep, afraid of what would happen while she slept.

However, it soon came to be that she couldn't fight it any longer, and her eyes drifted closed. Shortly, she was asleep, even in her awkward position.

...

"**G**unther, how could you let him take her!" Cece yelled into his ear, and it was all he had not to slap her.

Tinka put a reassuring arm around her brother, promising him it wasn't his fault. Ty was pacing angrily back and forth, trying to calm himself down. His sister had been taken, and he could've been there to stop it from happening. He looked at Tinka shortly, and for a second had disgust for her for being the one that had distracted him from saving Rocky. The disgust went away just as soon as it had come, and he regretted it. He went over, and gave her kiss on the cheek, to which she looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Just know I love you,"

"Seriously, Gunther! How stupid can you be? Just letting him take her away without a fight! What the hell is wrong with you?" Cece hadn't stop ranting, and even though they all knew she was upset, they wanted her to be quiet. After they had found out what had happened to her best friend, she began to yell at Gunther, blaming him, and hadn't stopped since.

"Cecelia Getrude Jones, you need to_ shut the fuck up!_" At first Tinka and Ty thought it was Gunther, but were shocked to see that it was Deuce yelling at the redhead. His jaw was clenched, and his nose was flared.

"Cece, do you have any idea how _annoying_ it is for us to hear you go on and on about something when you made your point in the very fucking first sentence? I love you to bits and pieces, but sometimes I just want to strangle you to get you to stop talking! Yeah, Gillett took Rocky. Yeah, Gunther was there. But did you ever think that Gillett was smart enough to use a weapon, a knife maybe? And all this time you're blaming him, you can't see clear enough to realize that that motherfucker has stolen a part of _my_ family, someone _I_ care about, someone who is a sister to me in_ every _sense of the word, and that the rest of us are hurting as well! Hell, Ty has even _more_ reason to be the most hurt!

"We all lost her! _All _of us! Not just you, not just Ty, not just the Blues. Fucking _all _of us! And I bet you everything I own _and_ sell, that she's fighting back! You may be the most incredible girl I know, but you are also one of the most selfish and moronic!" Deuce breathed hard, calming himself down after the rant, and Cece stood there, shocked into tears. Her mouth opened, but for once she had no words. Deuce wrapped her in a hug, still angry at her, but unwilling to let her cry.

"And did you _ever _fucking think that I would everything I fucking could to save the girl I_ love_?"

All of them looked at Gunther, who was looking down, hiding his angered face. He was glad that Deuce had been the one to go off on Cece, because he knew that if he himself had done so, it would have been a lot worse.

"You love her?" Cece asked, disbelief in her voice.

"You love her," Tinka stated, taking her brother's hand. She gave him a look, the infamous I-knew-it look that only sisters seemed to be able to pull off effectively. She smiled, and hugged Gunther, proud of him despite the situation.

"Well, it's nice that you love my sister, and we _will _be having a serious discussion later on about this, but what needs to be the first thing on our minds is finding and saving Rocky," Ty spoke up, reaching behind Tinka to ruffle Gunther's hair. "Your love ain't no good if she ain't here to give it back,"

"You think she loves me back?" The blond boy asked, looking at Ty bewildered.

He had figured that she might have a small crush on him, but he had assumed it was because the others of their group had paired off. Then he remembered the moment at the dinner party, the start of this whole mess, and the fiasco of them saying they loved one another. He remembered seeing something in her comically serious face, and he realized it was honesty.

She had confessed, and because he had set her up to do so without it being taken seriously. _Clever girl_, he thought, a goofy grin spreading across his face. The others looked at him worriedly for a second, until they saw that everything had clicked in his mind. Or they hoped it had.

"Yeah, she loves ya man," Deuce said, stroking Cece's hair as she calmed down, a little hiccup escaping her once and a while.

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"She loves you! She loves you like I love Marilyn Monroe, Cece, and headphones! Like Ty loves Tinka, skinny jeans, and hair gel! Like Tinka loves sparkles, glitter, Ty, and sequins. Like Cece loves, well, _moi_, and new shoes. Hell, she loves you like she loves her permanent record! And, as we all know, _that's_ saying something,"

Cece pulled her head back, giving him a glare, "Why am I _second_?"

Ty looked up at the boy with that was all eyebrows, "Why am I_ third_?"

"How can you really know?" Gunther started, still not quite ready to believe that Rocky loved him back. "What if she just love me as a friend, or a brother, or a puppy who plays with her toes when she's sitting on the couch. Maybe, it's just pity. Maybe, it's-"

_"Gunther!"_

* * *

**Personally, I'm not sure why I used Deuce to yell at Cece. But in the end, no one else except maybe Tinka would have worked as well. And I just like the the fact that I can see Deuce yelling at his girlfriend, but still saying how much he loves her.**

**And if any more questions that won't require a plot give away, ask away!**


	10. Chapter 10

**In response to YOLO, STFUYIYJSTSYCDSSASC! (Shut the fuck up you idiot, you're just saying that so you can do stupid shit and seem cool.)**

**And I made a trailer for an upcoming story on Wattpad, and since Zendaya is part of the cast I thought you might want ot see it. Link on my profile. If you like it or not, say so please. I might make a trailer for **_**Shudder**_**.**

**That's the power of PineSol baby!**

**In response to:**

_**belle6900:**_** I love you for loving my stories.**

_**Dedicated to: belle6900**_

**Chapter Ten of **_**Shudder**_

* * *

"**D**euce, how did you give yourself a black eye?" Tinka asked, handing him a cold can of soda to hold against it. He place it gingerly over the swollen eye, and hissed at the coldness.

"I was taking a piss, thought I saw a squirrel, so I zipped up, and ran. And then I hit my eye on a rock. After I tripped. On dirt," Deuce admitted, looking down in embarrassment.

"I swear it's like someone, somewhere, is fucking with us so we can't find my sister!" Ty yelled, slamming his palm into a tree.

He ignored the pain and repeatedly slammed his hand into the trunk. Soon, his hand was throbbing and slightly bloodied. He paid it no mind, focused solely on his sister.

"Well, if you would quit hitting that poor defenseless tree, we could get going. She must be near, we heard her scream," Tinka said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and nodded.

They walked towards where they had thought the scream had come from, but since she had only done it once, and quite a while ago, they weren't as sure as they once were that they were going in the right direction. They soon came to just walking around the lake aimlessly, praying they would find a sign of Rocky.

"God, Rocky, scream again," Gunther muttered, kicking at dirt. He wished he could have protected her when that bastard Gillett had pulled a knife, and walked off with her, a smug expression on his face.

He kicked a rock into the water, watching the ripples spread then fade away. He thought of Rocky.

"Gunther, you moping around isn't going to help any," Tinka said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He knocked it off, shocking his sister,

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't suggested this then we would still be at Cece's place, and Rocky would be with me!" Gunther didn't wait for her to answer, and ran off into the trees, not bothering to pay attention to the calls asking him to come back.

"He's right, it's all my fault," Tinka whispered, and Ty wrapped his arms around her from behind, telling her it wasn't.

"Tinka, it's not your fault, if anything it's part of the family curse," Tinka turned in his arms, her face puzzled. "Yeah, all the Blues are irresistable, everyone wants us. We can't escape it,"

Tinka punched his shoulder, a small smile on her face. He took the pain that came with the hit, and was just glad he could cheer her up.

"Guys!" The four of them turned to Gunther, who was running towards them, his face a mix of excitement and fear.

"Gunther, you better apologize-"

"I think I found her!" Gunther interrupted, stopping to catch his breath. Ty dropped the issue with Tinka, and followed the other Hessenheffer when he ran off again. The others ran too, giddy inside at finding their missing friend.

Ty was close behind Gunther, doing his best not to go in front of the younger boy so he wouldn't go in the wrong direction,

"I'm coming for you, Rocky,"

...

**R**ocky woke up, blinking her eyes to get rid of the spots floating in from of them. She squirmed a bit, and found that her bindings were loose, save for the cuffs. She was able to shake off the tape and rope, and freed her legs. Seeing that the handcuffs were sort of large on her, she pulled.

She let out a pained groan when the cuffs dug into her skin, but she kept pulling her hands. Layers of skin were scraped off, and her hands started to bleed. She stopped, nearly free, and after catching her breath and one more hard tug, her hands were free. She waited a second to calm herself down from the stinging pain from both of her hands.

Rocky stood up, her legs shaky. After a bit of stretching, and loosening herself up, she stumbled to the door, and was grateful to see that it locked from the inside. She pulled hard on it, and it swung open.

Hearing no one, she slowly walked out of the room, and looked around. No one was in the dark room, but she spotted stairs lit by the sun. She hobbled over to them, and fell over. She managed to crawl though, and soon found herself at the top of the staircase, and outside.

She looked around and saw that she was still in the woods they had been camping in, and sighed in content.

"Rocky?"

The brunette looked up at the voice, and nearly screamed in happiness. Gunther looked at her with worried eyes, unable to move. When she started to crawl towards him, but suddenly stopped, it shook him awake and he moved to her, kneeling next to her. He placed her head on his lap, and brushed away her hair. Her face was covered in welt, cuts, and bruises, but he found it didn't deter from her beauty.

"Stop looking at me like that, you bastard," She croaked out, doing her best to smile.

"I'm sorry I let him take you away, I'm so sorry," The blond's eyes filled with tears, and he let some escape, not caring that she saw.

"Gunther-"

"I'll never let anyone take you away from again, I swear, I, I lo-"

"Rocky, thank God," Gunther's confession was cut short by Ty, who rushed to his sister and picked her up, squeezing her tightly.

He was crying, and right now he didn't care who saw. He had his little sister back, and she was safe, and anyone who teased him for it could go to hell.

The others caught up to them, and all of them squeed with joy, even Deuce. They surrounded Rocky's limp body, and ignoring the soon to be scars, gushed out how much they missed her.

"Guys," She managed to get out. They all stopped talking at once, and looked down at her.

"Can you take me to the hospital? My tummy hurts,"

* * *

**Yeah, it's short. But I have **_**Shudder's**_** block. Ha**


	11. Chapter 11

**In response to:**

_**TheWazzupPeople-**_** I want to thank you for the best review ever! And, so I will respond to what you said. **

**1) Why thank you for saying that! I almost didn't give her anorexia, but I wanted it to come into play later on or in the sequel. Yes, people, there shall be a sequel. And I love Rocky, so of course she'll be strong, but I'm learning to make her not a Mary Sue, you know. I can't stand them.**

**2) At first, I couldn't decide which pairing I liked better, but after watching more, it just clicked for me that I loved Runther. I hate to sound superficial, but they just look better together, you know? Like he has that all American look to him, (even if he's foreign), and to me she's that kind of dark, tall, and beautiful thing going on. They just fit together. **

**3) I don't like romance stuff that much, but who doesn't love a little cliche? That's why it seems a little wooden, I'm not good at that kind of stuff. When I like a guy, I wrestle with him over a taco then we watch anime. But, I only really put the "I'll never let you go" type line, because it fit at the moment. I mean, this is the second time that she was in danger, and he's starting to love her.**

**4) Well, I can't help it, because no matter what genre there's always comedy. It's like the ruling genre or something. And once I finish my story on fictionpress you'll see how I can really be sarcastic, if you want to.**

**5) Actually, the story's barely half over. All those little details I put in the beginning? Yeah, I didn't forget about them. I'm going to bring those back into play. That's how you write a mystery. You get the little things.**

**And yes, of course Flynn has to be in it! He's like the most adorable kid on Disney! But, he'll have to come later. But he will make an impression. And actually, the reason the cops haven't arrived yet is going to be explained in this chapter.**

**Whoa, that was a long response.**

**And I fixed the middle name mistake that was pointed out. I had my friend help me write chapter six, and I forgot I had already used a middle name. So it's fixed.**

**Dedicated to **_**TheWazzupPeople**_** for being a fabulous reviewer!**

**Chapter Eleven of **_**Shudder**_

* * *

"**C**ecelia Gertrude Jones, what the hell happened?" The petite redhead flinched at the sound of her mother's voice, turning slowly on her heel to see Georgia walking briskly towards her.

The hospital they were in was nearly empty, save for a few sick kids, a man with a broken leg, and a woman who had been stabbed. Cece looked at her mother sheepishly, knowing she was in trouble for sneaking out of house arrest.

"Look, Mom, we just thought that-" The younger of the two started, but was abruptly cut off.

"No, you weren't thinking! You put yourself in danger, you put Rocky in danger, now look at her! She's in another hospital because of your stupidity! God, Cece, don't you ever learn!"

Cece's eyes began to water, and Tinka stood up, pushing herself between the two. "Listen, Mrs. Jones, it wasn't just Cece. _We _all snuck out, Cece, Deuce, me, Gunther, Ty,_ Rocky_. In fact, it was my idea. I thought it would help, it's not like we expected him to have a teenage lacky. Now, if you don't mind, would you please shut up, and wait for the doctor to tell us if she's okay,"

Georgia took a step back at the tone the younger girl had used on her, it was the same tone that the police used to get criminals to confess or rat on one another. Mrs. Jones recollected herself, and took a seat in one of the chairs in the waiting room. Her daughter moved from the wall, and sat on Deuce's lap, his arms instinctively wrapping around her. Tinka seemed to gather herself, and walked away, turning the corner quickly.

Ty went after her, not wanting anyone out of his sight. He found her crouching by a vending machine, crying her pretty eyes out.

"Tinkabell, what's wrong?" He went to her, sitting next to her, letting her cry into his shoulder.

"It-it's all, m-my, fault," She choked out, sobbing heavily. "I was the one who thought we should go camping, it was my idea, Ty! I'm the reason she got hurt,"

"Tinka, look at me," Ty took her chin in his hand, making her look him in the eyes. Her eyes were puffy and red, and her face had tear tracks on them, "It is not your fault, it's that homicidal maniac's fault, it's his sidekick's fault, hell, it's my family's fault for being so irresistable, but it is not your fault,"

"Promise?" Tinka sniffled,

"I promise,"

"Swear?"

"I swear,"

"Swear on your skinny jeans?"

"I swear-Well, I don't know all about that now," Tinka slapped his shoulder, making him chuckle. "Yes, I swear on my skinny jeans,"

"Good, now buy me chocolate," Tinka stood, moving to the front of the vending machine. Ty chuckled again, standing as well, and putting a dollar in the machine. Tinka picked the largest chocolate bar for under a dollar, and they went back to the waiting room.

Rocky's doctor was just finishing speaking to Mrs. Jones before walking away. Ty ran ahead of Tinka, wanting to know about his sister's condition.

"Oh, Ty," Georgia looked at him, her eyes sad. "Apparently, she suffered a brain injury, so we have to do our best to keep her awake so she won't slip into a coma. And-" She paused to grab Ty's arm so he wouldn't barge in Rocky's room, "And she also suffered a lot of minor injuries, and one stab wound. It wasn't fatal, but it was infected, she'll have to be on antibiotics. Okay, now, you can see her,"

Ty didn't wait, and stormed into the room, startling the brunette on the hospital bed. He rushed to her, grabbing her in a crushing hug. He heard the others stumble in, but was too distracted to really care.

"Oh, Rocky, you don't know how happy I am to see you okay," Ty straightened up, tears brimming his eyes. He glanced at the others, and tried to hide them, "'Cause, you know, Mom would kill me if I let anything happen to you,"

"Ty, you can cry, it's alright. We've all already cried ourselves, and Deuce nearly drowned an anthill when he was," Cece stepped forward, gesturing to all of the teens that were on a bed.

"I had something in my eyes," Deuce defended. Poorly.

"Yeah, they're called tears," Cece rolled her eyes, and moved to the other side of the bed. "Hey, Rocks, how's it going?"

"Who are you?" Everyone shot looks to one another.

"Rocky, don't play like that," Ty said carefully. Rocky turned her head to him, a confused look on her face,

"Who are you?"

"Raquel Blue, this isn't funny. Now stop playing!" Georgia spoke up, her voice breaking and betraying her worry.

"Who are all you guys? And who is Rocky?" The injured brunette looked at each one of them, obviously terrified. "Who am I?"

* * *

"**I **thought you said that she was only at risk of being comatose, Doctor," Georgia said slowly, doing her best not to betray the sadness she was feeling.

"I told you she suffered a brain injury, but we were sure what would become of it. So, it seems as if though she has temporary memory loss," Doctor Julian Monroe replied calmly, looking down at his clipboard.

"No shit!" Yelled Ty.

"Boy, I know you're upset, but I will not have you disturbing the peace around here. Now, I will do my best to help your sister, but I'm a doctor, not a damn miracle worker," Julian walked away briskly, muttering to himself.

Ty kicked and punched at the wall, making angry gutteral noises. Tinka tried to reach for him, in hopes of calming him down, but he shook her off.

"Ty, calm down-"

"Calm down? Calm down? You want me to calm down? Fuck calming down! Fuck keeping quiet! Fuck this place! My fucking sister doesn't even know who I am! She got hurt, and I wasn't there to help her! I'm a horrible brother, and now she doesn't even know who I fucking am! She's in there, I'm out here, and she doesn't know who the fuck I am!"

He fell against the wall, allowing himself to slide down it, his body convulsing with sobs. The room was quiet except for his crying, no one knowing quite what to do.

"Hi," Ty's head whipped around to look at who had spoke.

Rocky was smiling nervously, moving closer to him, taking a seat next to him. She wrapped her arms around him, his body calming down from the harsh sobs. "I don't know who you are, or who_ I _am, but I promise you that I don't blame you. Okay? I promise you, that even if I never fully remember you, that I _don't_ blame you,"

Ty sat frozen for a second, before wrapping his arms around her fragile frame, returning the hug. His face was streaked with tears, his eyes puffy and red and irritated.

"I love you, Rocky,"

"I want to love you back,"


	12. Chapter 12

**David Tennant(:**

**Thanks for those who checked out my trailer for unexpected.**

**And thank you smilinginthedark for liking my trailer.(:**

**Chapter Twelve of **_**Shudder**_

* * *

**E**veryone but Rocky sat around the motel room, no one wanting to say anything. Occasionally, they would steal glances at one another, but it never led to anything. Georgia had left to go back to Chicago, wanting to know why no one had informed her of the children missing. Cece suddenly dropped the apple she had been eating, letting it fall and roll away.

"Guys,"

"What now? Break a nail," The redhead ignored the harshness of Ty's voice.

"Remember how they said that the corpse we saw was the real Ellington, and that the psycho bat shit pedo after Rocky was impersonating him?" They all nodded, not seeing where this was going. "Remember how they said that Ellington had been for about a month or so?" Once again they nodded, still confused.

"Rocky told me about the necklace she was wearing that night, and that some guy name Marcus Payine had sent it to her. That necklace was like five thousand dollars. Who would like Rocky enough to get her something like that?" The others looked at one another, confused. "Psycho bat shit pedo! It's Marcus, we know his name!"

"Deuce, call your uncle Pedro, and tell him to look up Marcus Payine," Deuce hesitated, still not quite sure what was going on. "Now!"

Ty moved towards the pacing redhead, unsure of what was going through her pretty little head. "Cece, are you okay?"

"What if she never remembers me?" At that the taller boy took Cece in his arms, holding his protectively as the redhead began to cry. "What if she does remember me, but only the bad parts of our friendship, or the bad parts about me? What if she only remembers that I'm selfish, or greedy, or superficial, or bossy?"

"Cecelia, listen to me, you are a beautiful, talented, greedy, conceited, annoying little sister to me, but you are also Rocky's sister too. She loves you, and she's been able to put up with you for this long, I don't think a little bump on her head is gonna change anything," Ty smiled at managing to make her laugh a little bit.

"Guys, Rocky's buggin' again, and she's asking for us," Gunther said, hanging up on the motel landline.

"She got her memory back?" Ty asked, hopeful.

Gunther shook his head, dashing the older boy's hope. "Only the memory of our first visit. Come on,"

Ty called for Deuce who was talking to his uncle in the bathroom, and herded everyone out of the room, ready to begin the ten minute walk to the hospital. It breifly crossed his mind where Marcus had gone, and why he had left the door unlocked that had allowed his sister to escape, but the idea that she might be getting better became the dominant thought.

...

**R**ocky sat up uncomfortably on the hospital bed, glancing around the room nervously. Ever since she had awoken she felt that something was off, and wished for the only people she sort of knew to be there with her.

She was reaching to call for the nurse to call her 'friends' again when they burst into the room, making her jump, and nearly fall out of the bed.

"Dammit, Ty, are you trying to kill me now. This is almost as bad when you pushed me off the jungle gym and broke my wrist," Rocky scolded, clutching her chest to calm herself down.

"Hey, you were hogging the monkey bars-Wait, you remember that? That happened when you were four," Both of the Blue siblings' eyes widen at the realization.

She remembered something from over a decade ago, a memory she shared with him. Rocky smiled as she began to realize that she remembered a lot of their times together, and who he was to her exactly.

Ty rushed forward, jumping on the bed, and rolling around with her in one of the single greatest hugs ever to be given. Rocky didn't voice her slight pain at the tight hug, not wanting the moment to be ruined.

The others looked at them, all with small smiles on their faces. They were that much closer to getting their Rocky back.

"She remembers me! Fuck yeah! Thank goodness for the Blue Family Charm!" Ty yelled happily, to no one in particular, letting his giddyness run rampant. He jumped up, running at Tinka, giving her a hard kiss, to which her arms snaked around his neck.

"Okay, _ick_," Cece made a face, pushing her way through the couple. Ty stuck her tongue out at her, his arms still around Tinka's waist.

"Yo, Deuce, what is up with your eyebrows, they're just, like, alive,"

Deuce's eyes lit up like when he got new headphones, a goofy grin spreading across her features. He didn't rush at her like Ty, but was doing all he could not to. The goofy grin remained however, unbelieveably content at the idea of his best friend knowing who he was.

The doctor came in, looking quite pleased with himself. "I see that the dosage was enough,"

"What dosage?" Ty asked, seperating himelf from his girlfriend to stand between the older man and his sister.

"Your parents approved an experimental drug that should help her memories, in lack of better words, unlock. When someone has amnesia, it's very rare that their memories are erased, rather they are surpressed. This drug is designed to coax the mind into bringing them back," Julian gave his patient a quick check up, looking for any signs of negative side effects. Content when nothing out of the ordinary came up, he left, reminding to keep her awake.

"Do you remember me tall one?" Tinka asked carefully, moving to the side of the bed.

"Oh come on, that's like asking if I knew who the best Harry Potter pairing is, canon and non-canon," Tinka looked uncertain, biting her lip. "Harmonie,"

"Oh, tall one!" Tinka gave her a gentle hug, happy tears streaking down her face. "Thank goodness!"

"Well, who could forget the Hessenheffers?" Rocky laughed, making Gunther's face brighten. He stepped forward, restraining himself from pulling her into a back breaking hug, settling for taking her hand in his.

"Okay, okay, it's been established she remembers all of you, now it's time for the best reunion," Cece boasted, strutting forward, to the bed looking her best friend dead in the eye, who didn't say anything. "So, how about it, Rocks?"

"I-I, don't know you," The look of absolute sadness that overcame Cece made Rocky feel horrible for not knowing who the girl was, especially seeing as if they meant a lot to one another. "I'm sorry, maybe, maybe I just need a little more time?"

Cece wiped away her tears, then threw her hands up, "Oh, yeah, sure, you can remember your brother, I understand that, but Tinka and Gunther? The two people we hated up until a few weeks ago, you remember them? I see where our friendship stands!"

She stormed out, muttering angrily to herself. The others stood awkwardly, unsure of who to talk to first. They looked between the door and Rocky, repeatedly, until she gestured for someone to go after her.

"Be right back," Deuce said, jogging out of the room after his girlfriend.

"I feel terrible for not remembering her," Rocky covered her face with her hands, shaking her head. "What kind of friend was I to her?"

The others didn't know what to do; they were happy that she remembered them, but felt bad for Cece. Gunther stepped forward, sitting on the edge of the bed. He took her hands from her face, and held them in his own. Without thinking, he rubbed his thumbs gently over the back of her hands.

"You were a wonderful friend, so please don't cry," Tears slipped through anyway, and he sighed.

"You were a wonderful friend, so please don't cry," He pulled her close to him, his arms wrapping around her scarred body protectively. He kissed the top of her head as she sniffled into his shirt.

"You were a wonderful friend, so please don't cry,"

...

"**W**hy doesn't she remember me, Deuce?"

Cece and Deuce huddled together near the hospital entrance, holding hands while her head rested on his shoulder.

"Maybe because you gave have so many awesome memories that it's taking her brain longer to remember them without exploding?"

"Maybe, I am pretty good at giving people awesome memories," Cece smirked, flippinger her hair over her shoulder.

"And sweet ones too," Deuce moved in front of her, leaning in to kiss her. She happily responded, running her fingers through his messy, gelled hair.

She took his hand as they pulled apart, small smiles on both their faces, and led him back inside, "Come on, I got a best friend to save,"

He chuckled, nearly stepping on his own feet trying to keep up with her as she ran throught the sterile walls.

She burst into the room, startling the ones inside, and Gunther fell off the side of the bed. Rocky looked at him, giggling a little. The brunette looked at who had come in, and her face fell when she saw it was the one she had upset.

"Hi?" The tall girl gave an awkward wave.

"Rocky, listen, I know I shouldn't have gotten so angry, but I was just upset about you not remembering me,"

"I'm sorry, I'm really trying, honest," Rocky's eyes began to water, and so did the redhead who sat on the bed next to her.

"Please, Rocky, it's me, Cecelia! Your best friend! I'm selfish, I'm greedy, I'm conceited, I'm book dumb, but you love me for all of that and more! I take you on crazy adventures, and won't let you throw me surprise parties, and I get you grounded all the time but you still do everything with me! You make me try to be better, you help me even when I'm being stupid, please Rocky!

"You're annoying, awkward, sarcastic, but you're also pretty in every way, the smartest girl in school, and let's face it, you've had more dates then me! You try your best to make me feel better when I'm upset, and it always works! We're best friends, please, please, remember who I am! Remember! Dammit, remember!"

Cece laid her head against Rocky's shoulder, sobbing loudly. Rocky wrapped her arms around the girl, hugging her. Her brown eyes filled with tears that spilled over as all of the memories of the two came back, ger head slightly throbbing. She felt horrible for forgetting the girl who had been her best friend for so long.

"We're sisters, in all but blood," Rocky whispered.

Cece pulled away, looking Rocky in the eyes. "We're sisters, from old to young,"

"We're sisters, like with my own brother,"

"We're sisters, because we have each other,"

"I missed you, Cece," Rocky wiped away her tears, grinning softly. Cece smiled, wiping her own tears away.

"I missed you too, Rocky,"

"Okay, we get it, you two love each other, no move aside," Gunther knocked the redhead out of the way, taking her spot close to Rocky on the bed.

Cece huffed, fixing her hair, backing into Deuce, and leaning into him. She mumbled something in his ear about a 'blondie who needs American manners.' Her boyfriend just laughed, pulling her into him, her head nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

Gunther stared into Rocky's eyes, almost losing the nerve of what he was planning to do. "Rocky, whatever you do, do not hate me for this,"

Before Rocky could ask what was going on, Gunther crashed his lips onto hers. She hesitated for a moment before kissing him back, the feel of his soft lips on her own enough to make hands tingly. Her face heated up, and she was almost disappointed when he pulled away. He looked at her, a bashful smile on his face. At seeing the deep blush adorning her cheeks, the smile morphed into a smirk.

"You got a little something there," He whispered, leaning in once more.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I'm working on prompts for more Runther stories so we can beat Gece and Reuce! **

**Fact- DeCe is Deuce without the 'u.'**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, finally, Gunther and Rocky have kissed! I'm so excited, even if I did write it myself and I knew exactly what was going to happen.**

**Hehe ^.^**

**The trailer for Unexpected has a link on my profile.**

**Uh oh, chapter thirteen of a horror story, that can't be good. .**

**Chapter Thirteen of **_**Shudder**_

* * *

"**Y**o, dude, back it up," Ty pulled Gunther off of his sister by the blond's shoulders, leading him away from the bed.

Rocky laughed when Gunther made the 'call me' sign behind her brother's back. Ty turned to look at him, but Gunther acted innocent of any crime.

"Now, I'm happy that you two could finally spit it out, but there are gonna be some ground rules," Ty paused to take a deep breath. "No kissing, no hugging, no hand holding, no eye contact that lasts for more than five seconds per minute, no sexual jokes in front of each other, and no sexual activity. Whatsoever. Especially Rocky. Got it?"

Rocky couldn't respond because she was literally doubled over in laughter at Ty's comically serious face. Gunther put his hand on the older boy's shoulder, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Okay, but the same goes for you and my sister," Ty's face fell, and he and Tinka shared a look.

"Fine, just keep it to a minimum in front of me," The two shook hands, sealing the deal.

"Does this mean we're gonna be sisters?" Rocky asked, looking at Tinka. The blonde girl laughed, nodding her head and looking at their boyfriends.

"And that makes you two brothers," Her face turned thoughtful. "That could be taken out of context as incest,"

The four of them shared awkward looks before they all shivered off the idea. Without thinking, everyone in the room started laughing. As the laughter died down Mrs. Jones walked into the room, her face downcast.

"Rocky, Ty, can I speak to you two alone?" The look in her eyes left no question, and Cece, Deuce, Gunther, and Tinka scurried out of the room. The eldest turned back to the Blue siblings, who both wore identical puzzled expressions.

"What's going on?" Rocky asked, her hands fidgeting.

"There's, been an incident," Georgia shifted uncomfortably on her feet, unwilling to look either one of them in eye. "Your parents were driving down to see you, and,"

Both of the teens' eyes widened, and Rocky covered her mouth with her hands. She backed into the bed, "No, no, no, no, no,"

It became her mantra as Georgia struggled to speak the next part. Her mouth opened and closed, seemingly unable to form the correct words.

"They were driving, and, a speeding truck came out of nowhere. Their car flipped over, and, and, I'm so sorry you guys. They died on impact. The other driver ran off before anyone got a good look at him, I'm so sorry," The older woman felt horrible for what she had to tell them, and her heart nearly broke at the broken look on her surrogate kids' faces.

Ty immediately wrapped his sister in a comforting hug, stroking her back as she weeped into his shirt, his own tears falling down his face and onto the bed. He tried his best to whisper reassuring words to her, but his throat felt tight, and nothing came to mind. Neither one of them registered the woman leaving the room to give them space, just sitting there, wrapped in each others' arms.

"Ty, why is all this happening? And don't dare say it's the damn Blue Family Curse,"

"I don't know, Rocky, I really don't know,"

...

"**I** wonder what she had to tell them," Tinka mused, messing with the ends of her hair.

"Maybe, they caught the guy, and she wanted to tell Rocky first, and Ty because he's her brother," Cece said, feigning hope. They all knew that couldn't be it, seeing as if the older woman didn't seem relieved.

"Maybe, she wanted to ask Rocky some questions about what happened and what they looked like, and kept Ty in there for support," Even though it was more plausible, Deuce's suggestion just didn't seem to explain what was going on behind the door.

The stood in silence, unsure of exactly what to do at the moment. This wasn't one of their zany adventures where they could laugh it off until next time. They knew this was going to live with them forever, and none of them were ready to accept that they may lose Rocky; their best friend, sister, their family.

"Maybe, he raped her," Gunther said in a low voice, not willing to look at anyone.

They didn't need to share quick glances with one another to know it was possibility, and judging from the deranged man's fascination with Rocky, it seemed to fit the best. Cece shook her head, her fiery locks flying up, encasing her in a fit of flames.

"No!" The short girl stomped her foot, her hands closing in fist. "I don't care if he was able to take her, cut her, bruise her, hell, burn her, but there is no way in damned hell that she would allow him to touch her. Not after- not after, what I told her,"

Her head hung low, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Her shoulders shook, and they knew she was silently crying. They were surprised that she still had tears left to spare, hell, that any of them had tears to spare.

Their attentions turned to the sound of the door opening, and Mrs. Jones doing her best to shut the door as quietly as possible, like one would do right after getting a restless baby to sleep.

"Mom?" Georgia shook her head, putting her hand up to indicate that the subject was not up to discussion. She gave her a daughter an absent minded hug before leaving, muttering about foster papers and no room in the house.

Cece looked back at the others after watching her mother leave, only to see Deuce walking into the room already. When she, Gunther, and Tinka followed suite and walked in as well, he was already hugging a broken, sobbing Rocky whil Ty was face first in the corner, not wanting anyone to see him.

Gunther mouthed to Deuce, asking what had happened. Deuce did his best to tell them, but his mouthing was horrible. Finally, he pointed at Rocky and Ty's backs, then ran his finger over his throat.

Cece fell back as realization hit her, knocking into Tinka. She shook her head, not wanting to accept what she just learned. In her mind, it was all a mistake, everything that was going was some sort of twisted, demented joke and soon a celebrity would jump out and say it was all an eleborate prank. But somewhere, she knew it was happening, and not only would her best friend have scars to remind her, she would have the loss of her parents as well.

"Oh, Rocky," The redhead tried to move toward her friend when Deuce moved away, but Rocky lashed out at her.

"No! No, no, no! Not them, not my parents! Not now, not like this! I want them back, I deserve them back! I deserve for my life to go back to normal, for my our lives to go back to normal! Can't God see how fucked up I am already? Why me? What did I do? Huh? What the fuck did I do for Him to punish me this way? I've done well in school, I try to be a good friend and sister.

"I know I'm not perfect, but do I really deserve all this shit? Does anyone deserve to be this fucked over? Huh! Tell me! Tell me what I've done to deserve this! Is it because I couldn't protect her? Is this His way of punishing me for not being able to protect her? I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough, but I was little, I was dumb, I was weak, I don't deserve this! Tell Him Ty, tell Him that it wasn't my fault! Tell Him!"

Rocky doubled over as sobs racked her body, and she fell gracelessly from the bed to the floor. Her body was sprawled out, her hair laying around her head as an extension of herself trying to escape. Her tears meshed with the blood that came from her nose, and in all honesty, she looked a wreck.

"Tell Him, tell them all Ty, tell them it wasn't my fault," She croaked, her throat dry and strained for her excessive screaming.

Ty moved away from his corner, and laid down beside her. She turned onto her side, careful not to open any cuts. He looked her dead in the eye, and spoke without hesitation,

"It was _not _your fault, Raquel Blue, and if I ever hear you say that again I swear to God that I will write a hundred paged essay on how it was _not. Your. Fault_,"

Gunther went over to them, and laid down behind Rocky, pulling her into him. She didn't say anything only reached for her brother's hand as the blond played with her soft locks, mumbling the lyrics to _Brown Eyed Girl _into her ear.

Tinka moved over to Ty, sitting next to Ty's head, and following her brother, messed with his hair absent mindedly. Cece and Deuce sat down near them, Cece on his lap. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, smiling slightly at how it fit perfectly.

They sat like that, the only noise being the low murmur of Gunther's singing. Eventually his voice trailed off, leaving them in silence. One by one they began to fall asleep, leaving Rocky alone in consciousness. She looked at her brother, then his girlfriend, then her best friend, and her boyfriend before turning over to look at the sleeping Gunther. She caressed his cheek gingerly, enjoying the feel of his soft skin.

"Maybe one day, everything that's happen to me won't matter anymore, and I can finally be happy,"


	14. Chapter 14

**Yo, what up!**

**Chapter Fourteen of **_**Shudder**_

* * *

**A**s Ty wheeled his sister out of the hospital, Mrs. Jones pulled up in her car. Cece, Tinka, Gunther, and Deuce were already sitting inside, all with solemn looks on their face. Ty picked up Rocky, and set her down in the passenger seat before climbing in the back.

"You all buckled up?" Georgia didn't wait for their responses, and drove off.

The car ride was silent, the only sound being the occasional snore from Deuce as he slept. No one said anything as they passed by the apartment complex, and everyone else's homes. Georgia continued to drive, staring intently at the road ahead of her.

They rode on for another two hours or so, only stopping for a bathroom break. Finally, they up in front of a large, white house with a tire swing.

Rocky twisted to share a worried look with her brother while the others looked at the house with confusion.

"Mom, where are we?" Cece asked, climbing out of the car.

Ty scrambled out as well, Rocky joining him. The both ran up the walkway to the house, leaving the others behind in a puzzled state. Georgia leaned over in the car, rolling down the passenger window.

"You'll be staying here for protection until we find the guy. And this time, do not leave! Don't worry, Rocky and Ty will take care of everything. Bye, Cece, I'll see you when it's safe. I love you," The woman kissed her hand, and held it out. Cece kissed her own, and touched it to her mother's.

"Love you too, Mom. I promise we'll stay here," They shared a smile before Mrs. Jones drove off, leaving the teens.

"Guys, come on," Ty yelled from the door, motioning for them to come inside.

Tinka, Gunther, Deuce, and Cece shared looks before shrugging, walking up the cement walkway towards the large house. They paused in at the door, unsure of exactly to do. Rocky appeared next to them, gesturing for them to follow her. She led them into the den, where Ty was sprawled across the couch next to Flynn.

"Flynn?" The small boy looked up at his sister, an innocent look adorning his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Mom said she was taking me to Grandma's, but instead she brought me here,"

"Rocky, Ty, what exactly is 'here'?" Tinka asked, making a wide gesture around the room.

Ty and Rocky glanced nervously at one another, afraid to answer. "It's our safe house," Rocky finally answered, averting eye contact. Ty placed his head in his hands, letting out a sigh.

"Safe house? Why do you have a safe house?" Gunther questioned, moving behind Rocky, and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I-I, don't wanna talk about it," The tall brunette broke free of his grasp, and tried to run away.

Cece grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop. "Rocky, I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything. Now, please tell me why you have a safe house?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you, Cece," The brunette huffed, trying to pry Cece's hand from her arm.

"I'm your sister, Rocky!"

"No, you're not, you'll never be my sister. You'll never be her! Never, Cece, do you hear me? You will never be anything like my sister!" Rocky pulled free, running away. They heard her going upstairs, her feet stamping the ground hard, and the final sound from her was the slamming of a door.

The confused teens turned to the other Blue sibling, giving him inquiring looks; Cece had a absolutely broken look on her face, and it made him avert his eyes. He just shook his head, silently telling them that it wasn't his story to tell. He sat back on the couch, trying to relax. Flynn looked around, confused as to what was going on and whether or not he should say something rude. Seeing the lost and hurt looks in everyone's eyes, he opted to stay silent.

Deuce slipped away, making it his way upstairs. He searched for Rocky's room, and nearly laughed when he saw that hers was clearly the one with a 'Pride and Prejudice' excerpt on it. He didn't bother knocking, walking right in.

"Hey, Princess, what's up?" The Cuban asked carefully, seeing his friend on a purple bed crying into a pillow. He moved to sit next to her on the bed, rubbing her back.

"Rocky, come on, chica, talk to me," She turned over, her eyes red and puffy.

"What? Are you gonna question me too? I don't need any shit right now, okay?" He gave a small smile, but it didn't fool her.

"Actually, I'm here to see how one of my best friends is doing. She's obviously upset, and I want to see if I can make her feel better,"

"Deuce, I can't tell Cece, I just can't!" Rocky sat up, pulling him into a hug.

He laid down, bringing her with him. He rubbed her arm in an attempt to calm her down as she began to sob again. "Can't tell her what? Please, Rocky, tell me. I promise I won't say I'm your sister,"

"Deuce, I had a little sister,"

...

"**S**o, um, who wants a tour of the house?" Gunther barely heard Ty as he walked off in the direction he had seen Deuce go.

He paused at the slightly ajar door with a book excerpt on it. He heard mumbled voices, and decided to peek inside. The blond saw Rocky in Deuce's arm, whispering things to him. The sight nearly made him crumble to the ground; not only had he lost his girl, but to one of his best friends. One of his taken best friends. He feel into the door, making it burst open.

Rocky jumped up, a look of guilt on her face. But Gunther noticed her eyes were puffy and red, and she had tear tracks on her cheeks. Deuce looked neutral, without any indication he was cheating on his girlfriend.

"Gunther, what did you hear about Randy?" Rocky asked, wiping angrily at her eyes.

"Who's Randy?" The blond asked, hopelessly lost.

A small smile graced itself upon her face, and for a second he had to catch his breath. Something about seeing her with mussy hair, tear tracks staining her face, and one of the first genuine smiles on her face in awhile made his heart melt a little.

She jumped over the Cuban, falling onto the floor. The brunette scampered up to Gunther, and stopped abruptly in front of him, looking up at his face. He raised an eyebrow, silently questioning her. Instead of answering, she took his head in her hands, and brought his lips onto hers.

Gunther didn't have time to react before she pulled away. Rocky hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder. He automatically hugged her back, laying his head on top of hers, enjoying the feel of her soft hair.

"This makes me think a certain redhead, so see you two later," Deuce called, pushing back them, and clambering down stairs. They heard a familiar squeal, followed by an annoyed groan from Flynn.

"Gunther?"

"Yes, my lady?" Rocky giggled, slapping lightly at his shoulder.

"Promise me something, okay?" He looked down at her, his deep blue eyes getting lost in her own chocolate eyes.

"Promise me that no matter what, you'll always see me as the nerdy girl on a dance show," She whispered into his chest, and he was barely able to understand her.

Gunther frowned, not liking what she was insinuating. Nevertheless, he nodded as he toyed with her hair. "I promise, that no matter what, I'll always see you as my nerdy girl winning a never ending beauty pageant,"

"I'm pretty sure that you're paraphrasing,"

"I'm pretty sure only you would mention 'paraphrasing' at a time like this," Gunther laughed, and took her hand, leading her out of the room and downstairs. He paused to let her collect herself at the base of the stairs, and once she gave him a reassuring smile, they walked into the room.

Cece and Deuce were glued to one another's faces on the couch, with a disgusted Flynn doing his best to ignore them and not gag. Tinka was having to hold on to Ty so we wouldn't fall from her excessive laughing; Ty himself was frowning at the groin of his pants, which was covered in some liquid.

"What-" Gunther started, only for Ty to cut him off.

"Flynn. Orange juice. Saw his sister kissing a mobile eyebrow. The end,"

Flynn smirked a little, clearly proud of the incident. He reached for a glass of orange juice on the coffee table. Ty glared at him, and the small boy slowly backed away from the cup.

"Well, I'm going up to the attic, anyone care to join?" Ty's face lit up at Rocky's suggestion, and he ran off, racing up the stairs. Rocky laughed, telling everyone to follow them, and ran after her brother.

After knocking Cece and Deuce off the couch, Flynn followed, with the others not far behind.

"So, what's up here?" Flynn asked, poking at the sheet covered objects in the attic.

Rocky and Ty started to pull all the sheets off, revealing a juke box, a piano, a record, and more. Dust flew up, and after a small bout of coughing, and a few minutes to calm Rocky down, they finished revealing all their things. Rocky sat the piano while Ty grabbed hold of a guitar, both of them absent mindedly playing them.

"Rocky?" Cece said carefully, sitting next to her friend on the piano bench. "Will you please tell us why you two have a safe house?"

Rocky looked down, afraid to meet the redhead's eyes. "A lot of bad things happened when we were little, before I ever even met you,"

"Like what?"

"Bad things, okay? Just bad men doing bad things," Ty set down the guitar, and moved behind the two. He touched Cece's shoulder, telling her that was all she was going to get for now. She nodded, and started to mess with the keys.

"Rocky killed her sister,"


	15. Chapter 15

**Yo, I'm back! Sorry, I was busy getting signed up for home school, and writing a brand new story for RTD! But I won't post it until it's completely finished. So yeah.**

**Anyway, I had someone tell me I was cruel to leave you on that cliffhanger for so long, but honestly, that was just an accident. But it worked out so well. I think.**

**What do you think of the new cover picture? Like this one or the old one? Let me know..Also, to see the 'trailer' for **_**Shudder**_** and my other stories, go to my profile. If they're not up yet, just wait. **_**Shudder**_** will be posted first.**

**Be warned, there will be a lot of dialogue. **_**A lot.**_

**So, without further ado,**

**Chapter Fifteen of **_**Shudder**_

* * *

They stood in silence, all except Rocky staring wide eyed at Deuce. The brunette hung her head, trying to make a choice of either attacking the Cuban or running away as fast and far away as possible.

After several moments of contemplating, she ran out the room, slamming the attic door behind her. The sound of the door slamming shut knocked everyone out of their stupor.

Ty walked up to Deuce, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. He pushed the Cuban into the wall, lifting him a few inches off the ground so they were eye to eye. His nose flared, and a deep guttaral growl resonated from inside him throat. Deuce gulped, surprised to find himself scared for his life. "What did you just say about my sister?"

Something in the older boy's eyes forced Deuce to shut his own. They shot open when Ty slammed him into the wall again, sending a shock through his back. "Don't make me repeat myself, Martin,"

"Sh-she told m-me, that she, um, killed your sis-sister when you w-were all little," Deuce stuttered out, trying his best to keep himself calm in fear of upsetting the boy any further.

Ty dropped the shorter boy, ignoring the groan of pain from the Cuban. He turned away from everyone, doing his best not to beat the Cuban until he bled.

"Ty, what's going on? Since when do you two have a little sister?" Tinka asked, stepping toward Ty. Her voice did well at hiding her fear, but she could only hide so much. She hesitantly reached out to touch his shoulder, but brought her hand back to her chest instead.

"Tinka, I care about you, I really do, but I just can't do this right now, okay?" He whispered, leaving the room.

Deuce stood up, and Cece rushed over to him to help. "Deuce, what's going on?"

"In her room, Rocky-" Deuce started.

"What were you doing in her room?" The redhead interrupted, completely missing the point.

"I was trying to make her feel better, instead of wondering why she suddenly so mad at me, unlike someone," Deuce said through gritted teeth, wondering how his girlfriend was focusing on something so trivial.

"She had no right to yell at me like that! I don't care if she feels like bad things are happening to her, our friendship should come first, no matter what!" Cece exclaimed, her voice getting higher as she continued.

Deuce grabbed his head in his hands, "If she 'feels like bad things are happening?' Because, what? Being hunted by a perverted maniac, getting kidnapped by said maniac, temporarily losing her memories, hearing that her parents died, having to come back to place that she wishes she could forget about, and having all her friends find out about something horrible from her past don't classify as 'bad things', then what the hell does?"

Cece looked taken aback at the outburst. "How do you know she wants to forget about this place?"

The Cuban strangled the air in frustration, growling through gritted teeth. "Because I listened to her! She tells me things! She tells Tinka and Gunther things! Hell, she tells Flynn things that you don't know about because you won't listen! Ce, I've done this before and I hope this is the last time I have to do this. Ever again. So, please, please listen!

"I love you, I really do, but you need to learn to step down from the spotlight and let someone else be in it. Just because you feel you deserve non-stop attention doesn't mean that you actually do. Ce, I would love to see you accomplish your dreams, but at the same time I keep getting the feeling that you'll let it go to your head, and I don't want that.

"And, and-I can't do this right now, I'll talk to you later." He kissed her cheek quickly. "I just can't right now,"

He gave her one last look before leaving the attic, Tinka, Flynn, and Gunther following after him, afraid of another confrontation with the redhead.

Cece slumped against the wall, letting it all set in. She was losing her best friend, her once sister, and she knew it. She knew it dammit.

She pounded her fists against her thighs, hoping, wishing they'd leave bruises so she would feel just a little bit of what Rocky felt. She ignored the sounds of the others downstairs, looking for the tall brunette or trying to calm themselves down. Her head snapped up when she heard the door open, wondering if Deuce had come back to finish her off.

Her brown eyes widened when she saw it was Rocky, who smiled awkwardly at the shorter girl.

"How? Um, but they're-" Cece sputtered, stepping towards the girl.

"It's amazing how easy you can slip past the people looking for you," Rocky joked, giving a false chuckle. She took Cece's hands in hers, and played with them. Finally, she pulled the shorter girl into a tight hug.

"I am so sorry, Cece, I am so so sorry I never told you about Randy. I should've, especially after what you told me," Rocky whispered as they pulled away from one another. "It's just, I had this voice in the back of my head telling me that if I told you something like that, you'd feel like I was stealing your spotlight. I know I shouldn't have listened to it, but I did, and I felt horrible about it. After that, I just could never find the right time to tell you. I thought about telling you when I found out about your dyslexia, but it didn't seem right.

"And sometimes, when you get that cocky and arrogant attitude that you have stored in your mind, I just want to yell it in your face so you'll realize how much I've been through, but that I'm still up there right next to you. But then I know that it won't be right. Sometimes, I just can't stand it when you make me do things, either with you or for you, and that no matter what I won't stay mad at you for long. I'm sick of it! I'm your friend, not your servant!"

Cece closed her eyes, letting the rant sink in, and realized how fed up she was with people bringing her down.

"Rocky, I know I'm not perfect, but neither are you! You get so snobby about your intelligence, and act like no one will ever be as smart as you. Yeah, I don't get perfect grades, but that doesn't mean that I'm not smart. And I hate how you act like your so innocent and decent, when you can be just as petty as me! I know that not everyone can like me, and I can deal with that. But no, that's not good enough for the great Rocky Blue!

"And you can _not_ take criticism! You spazz out over an interview before I'm even done reading it, you completely change yourself because someone didn't think you were 'bad' enough or as outgoing as they thought I was. And you comeplete lost it over your permanent record. I mean, Rocky, one small thing is not going to ruin your future!"

Rocky took a deep breath, her eyes watering. "Cece, I know that this may come as a surprise to you, but not everyone can walk into a room completely confident about themselves and know that everyone in the room feels the same way. Cece, you're a beautiful, beautiful girl, and I truly believe you could pull off a trash bag. You're fun and outgoing and adventurous, and just a quirky person. You refuse to let your life be boring. People want to hang out with you! People want to know you! People are always talking about the redheaded dancer on _Shake It Up! Chicago_ who stands out from everyone. And I'm... her tall friend.

"I'm smart, I know that. But Cece, you don't know that I turned down skipping a grade to stay with you. I refused a scholarship to one of the top schools in Chicago to stay with you. Ce, I'm a smart, tall girl who dances. I don't have a lot else going for me. I have grown up listening to people compare me to my friends and family. 'Oh, Rocky, you're not as cool and suave as your brother,' or 'Oh, Rocky, why can't you be as open and risky as the Hessenheffers?' or 'Rocky, look at how clever and sly that Deuce kid is' or, oh, and this is my favorite, 'Why can't you be as good as your friend Cece?'

"I'm awkward, annoying, petty, jealous. But I'm also smart, and nice, and occasionally witty. But try as I might, I'm will never live up to your namesake. And that hurts, especially when you treat me like I'm not good enough to be your friend."

The redhead hugged her best friend quickly, shocked at what she had just heard. "Rocky, I had no idea I made you feel like that,"

"Well, what do you expect when you literally say to my face that I'm not fun?" Rocky quipped, fighting back tears.

"I know I say that, but, it's just. Okay, we've established that I'm not as school smart as you. But I'm other kinds of smart. Like fun smart. If that makes any sense. And because we don't have a lot of things in common that we find fun, and my idea of fun is more accepted I just feel like that's where I get to come out on top. Whenever I get my report card or a grade on a project, all I hear from my mom is her comparing our grades and I get so fed up. I know I shouldn't blame you, but when you tell me about your perfect grade on the same project, it feels like you're rubbing it in my face.

"You are so, so gorgeous. Whether you're wearing your own clothes, or a school uniform, or any of the costumes for _Shake It Up! _and I'm so jealous. You're like some tall, dark, lost model wandering around John Hughes sometimes. And you go out of your way to do charity work or help someone for nothing, and I wish I could do that.

"I have to be outgoing. I'm not crazy smart, I'm not super funny or suave. I'm not 'chill.' I don't get a lot of things. I know I come across as arrogant and self-centered, but if I wasn't no one would notice me. And I just, I can't be left in the shadows, Rocks,"

Rocky squeezed the redhead as she cried, letting it all out. The brunette stroked Cece's hair in a way to calm her down a bit. "But why now? Why can't you drop the act now? You have no reason to keep it up,"

"Because! Don't you think that I know that bad things are happening to you? It's killing me! But no one else is acting like themselves, not you, not Ty, not Tinka, not anyone, so I have to! There has to be some remnant of our normal lives left! It hurts me knowing everyone thinks I don't care about you, but I do!" Cece pulled away from her friend, angrily wiping at her tears. Her hair was mussed up and some of it was sticking to her cheeks from the tears.

Rocky stroked her arms, letting her own tears fall. She bit her lip, realizing something. She smiled, catching Cece's attention. The redhead raised an eyebrow at the grin. "I just realized how fucked up we really are, and that I still love you,"

Cece laughed, hugging Rocky tightly. "I love you too, my fucked up friend,"

* * *

"Dude, well the hell is Rocky?" Gunther asked to no one in particular. The others were sitting at the dining room table, exhausted of searching in and around the rather large house for the brunette.

"She wouldn't have gone off too far right? I mean, she knows it's dangerous," Tinka said, snatching Ty's water bottle from him and taking a swig. He would have said something but was too busy thinking of places she could be hiding.

"And that's how I saved the turtle with a screwdriver, platic cups, and a marshmallow. How hey guys, how's it going?" Rocky said casually, taking a seat on Gunther's lap.

Cece sat in Deuce's, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She whispered an apology in his ear, and he did the same for her. They had a breif make-up kiss before Flynn cleared his throat.

"Rocky, where have you been? We've been running ourselves ragged looking for you!" Ty exclaimed, gesturing towards the others.

"I was in the attic," She answered, deadpan. Gunther rubbed her lower back, and she leaned into him so that her head rested on his shoulder. Her hair tickled his neck a bit, but he didn't mind.

"Whatever," Ty said, leaning back in his seat.

Flynn looked around at the older kids, a confused look on his face. "Guys, aren't we missing something?"

"Like what?" Cece asked, looking around as well.

"Bacon!"

...

Marcus stared intently at the computer screen, watching the blue blip on the map blink repeatedly.

"Did we find the fuck toy?" Gillett asked, walking into the relatively dark room. He had a cherry sucker in his mouth, and was using his tongue to move it around absent mindedly.

"Yes, we found my darling Raquel. Have you obtained Mr. Wilde's files on the girl and her friends?"

Gillett threw a stack of folders onto the desk, letting some of the papers slip out. "What do you think, Payine? Anyway, I'm gonna go find a Chicago whore. See ya at midnight," Before Marcus could reply, the young man was gone.

The older man sighed, feeling a bit sorry for the woman Gillett would choose. He knew it wouldn't end pretty. He went back to staring at the computer screen until the map became blurry.

He pulled up a photo of his intended, Rocky Blue, and oogled the picture. It was of her at the dinner party, and he found her to look delicious in the dress. His hand slowly approached his groin, and he turned the light off as he readied himself for the deed.

"Soon, there will be no need for fantasizing, I'll have all of her,"

* * *

**So, it was kind of short and had a lot of speaking but yeah. Needed to be said. I didn't want anyone to think I was only ragging only Cece, so I set up the confrontation between her and Rocky. Originally, it was going to happen at the hospital when Rocky was getting her memory back but I thought I'd better save it for a part with them two alone.**

**Look, Marcus has made a comeback! I bet y'all thought I forgot about him, well, ha! **

**And, Unexpected is being updated once again so we have to be thankful for that! Yay!**

**And if you didn't know, **_**Quitting, Lying, and A Lot of Secrets **_**is being rewritten under '**_**Broken Alliances' **_**so if you wish, you can check that out and see if it's better.**

**And once again, sorry for such the long delay. But, since I'm taking school online I'll have time to finish this and start on the sequel and finish the dark fantasy on **_**Shake It Up!**_** while completing other projects. Yay!**


	16. Chapter 16

**So, this guy was talking to me, and I think attempting to flirt, not sure, anyway he asked me where I was from.**

**Cue-**

**"In West Philadelphia, born and raised..."**

**He joined in half way through.**

**Made a new friend that day.**

**Would've been funnier if I wasn't Texan.**

**So, I am officially back. Whoo! Sorry it takes a while to update, my computer is on the fritz.**

**It looks like I've been missing some of the horror in this horror/mystery, so who knows. Maybe this chapter will have gore. Just a bit of a warning.**

**Chapter Sixteen of **_**Shudder**_

* * *

"**H**ey, Rocky, Ty, what's this?" Tinka asked, coming down the stairs holding a decent sized box.

Ty and Rocky rushed over to the blonde, both taking the box from her and setting in on the floor in front of the fireplace. They ripped it open, unable to contain their excitement about its contents.

"So, what is it?" Tinka repeated, taking a seat next to her boyfriend.

The Blue siblings' smiled at each other before turning to face the blonde. "Memories," They said in unison, their smiles growing even wider.

They began to pull out baby clothes, old toys, teddy bears, and all the things you'd expect from children under eight. Tinka noticed something at the bottom that glinted, and dug through the last of the lost treasures to get it.

She held up three lockets, identical except for the small stones in the middle of the hearts. One had a ruby, one a sapphire, and one an emerald. They were all preserved, not even a speck of dirt to tarnish their reflective surface.

"Whoa, those are so pretty," Cece spoke up, sliding down from the couch to get a closer look.

Ty took them in his hand, getting a better look. "Hey, aren't these the Lottie Lockets?"

Rocky scooted closer to him, peering into his hands at the lockets. Her eyes lit up, and she grabbed them from her brother's hands. "They are! The Lottie Lockets! Oh wow, I always thought that Randy had hid them but I guess not," She whispered more to herself than anyone. She held the lockets up to the light, admiring their glint and shine.

"What are the Lottie Lockets?" Tinka questioned, taking hold of Ty's hand and giving it a squeeze. They shared a look before they turned their attention back to Rocky.

"When I was really little, like when I was still short little, Randy and I made a pact to always be there for one another. We were reading some story about a girl named Lottie who was always saving her friends from danger, so we called them the Lottie Lockets," Rocky explained, unclipping the one with the sapphire and turning so Ty could clasp it. Once it was clipped, she looked down at it with a small smile on her face.

"Wait, why do you have three then?" Tinka asked, gesturing towards the other two.

"Oh, well Lottie was part of a trio so we decided that we would find a third. One day," The brunette said sadly.

She suddenly stood up, moving to the middle of the room. She pointed at Tinka and Cece, motioning for them to come up to her. They did so, sharing a confused look whilst. Once they were standing in front of her, she grabbed their shoulders and spun them around.

They were puzzled as to what she was doing until Cece felt something fall against her shirt. She glanced down to see the locket with the ruby laying against her chest. Rocky clasped it around her neck, hugging her from behind.

She moved behind Tinka, and did the same with the emerald locket, once again giving a hug from behind. "This one was Randy's," Rocky whispered into the blonde's ear.

Tinka stepped away and spun to face the taller girl with a shocked expression on her face. She played with the heart, her finger rubbing over the emerald. "Are you sure? Your sister's? Shouldn't you give this to Cece instead?"

Rocky shook her head, moving over to the box of memories. She dug around a bit, clearly searching for something. Finally, she pulled out a folded, crumpled piece of paper. She unfolded it, and turned to face the redhead and blonde.

"'Lottie had chosen the colours for their own special meaning. Blue, for the calm and raging mind of the scholar'," Rocky held up her own, letting the light bounce off the sapphire. "'Red, for wildness of the flames'," She smiled at Cece, who took notice of the bright ruby. "'And green, because she believes that nature was the heart of all',"

Tinka stepped forward, and pulled Rocky into a tight hug. Her eyes were watering, and she wasn't even trying to hide it. "Thank you, thank you for trusting me with your sister's heart," The blonde whispered, her accent thickening from the amount of emotion.

"Well, I may have lost Randy, but I have you now," Rocky smiled. She reached out and grabbed Cece's arm, pulling her into the hug. "And you too, Red,"

While they were hugging, Gunther burst into the room, a look of complete panic etched onto his face. "Guys, Marcus is here!"

* * *

"**G**unther what are you talking about?" Cece asked as the others scrambled around.

"I mean, that the creepy heap of demon after your best friend is outside, smoking a cigar!" The blond yelled, looking around for Rocky.

Said brunette came running down the stairs, completely calm and collected. She was holding seven backpacks, all of them filled to the brim. Totally silent, she handed a bag to everyone and simply walked out the back door, not even motioning for anyone to follow.

Sharing equally puzzled looks, they all followed her outside to get a glimpse of her climbing over the fence. They ran after her, and jumped the fence as well, only stopping to help Cece, who got her shoe got in a hidden hole.

"Rocky, slow down!" Ty yelled, running after the disappearing form of his sister, his backpack slamming into his back.

Eventually, they all were able to catch up with the fleeing brunette, but not before they had ran quite far from the supposed safe house.

"Rocky, why did you just run off like that? We could've call my mom and they would've arrested the creep!" Cece exclaimed, panting heavily. She noticed that only she, Flynn, and Deuce were out of breath.

"Red, why are you panting? You've been dancing for over ten years," Deuce asked when he caught his breath.

"She also eats like a sumo wrestler," Tinka noted. Cece stuck her tongue out, but didn't object to anything.

"Guys, will you all shut up so we can get away from the guy with hard on for Rocks?" Gunther yelled, throwing up his hands. He avoided eye contact with Rocky, but before she could prod a chilling voice sent a shock through her spine.

"Why hello, Raquel. Fancy meeting you here,"

* * *

**R**ocky and Tinka held onto one another as they were ushered in the back of the windowless van by Gillett. He gave them both a kiss on the forehead before shutting the door on them, leaving them in darkness.

"Rocky, how in the hell did they find us?" Tinka whispered, clasping her friend's hand tightly.

"I'm not sure, I even forget about this place sometimes. We haven't been here since...Randy," Rocky swallowed down the lump that was rising in her throat. "Not since...oh my God, I know who he is!"

Tinka blinked, even knowing that Rocky could barely make out her form. "Well, yeah, Marcus Payine," She said, wondering if Rocky didn't get all her memories back yet.

"No, I know that! I mean, I remember him. He use to live in the house across from the safe house. He was like, really quiet and shit, but he would always give me, Randy, and Ty things like cookies and brownies, and when it was really hot he would give us lemonade. Dad was always wondering why the man was so nice to a bunch of little kids. Then one day, the police were in front of his house and were dragging him with handcuffs. He had been kidnapping little girls that looked like me and..." Rocky trailed off, instead brushing her hand over Tinka's breast to tell her.

Tinka gasped, not at the touch but rather what she had just heard. "What happened to him?"

"He was given a psyche evaluation, and they determined him to be schizophrenic or something. He was taken to a mental institution, and given treatment. I never realized that he had escaped, but I guess it make sense,"

"At least now we know why he's so in crazy with you. Rocky, you were the one that got away! I bet you all of Gunther's glittery 'G's that since he was caught before he could get to it, he was always thinking of you until it turned him into a bloodthirsty killer!" Tinka whispered loudly, not sure whether Gillett and Marcus could hear her.

"Another thing, he used to tell us stories about his friend who died, Marcus. Marcus' real name is Feo, he told us that he changed it to honour his friend. For all we know, he's done this before!" Rocky rationlized, fear flashing through her eyes.

They felt the car stop, and huddled together for protection. The sound of the door opening made them both shut their eyes in fear.

Gillett climbed into the back, that evil glint in his eyes. He was toying with a hunter's knife, admiring the surface in the sunlight. There was a bit of freash blood on the tip, but he licked it off.

The girls shuddered at the sight, both keeping a watchful eye for the older man. Gillett caught notice, and let out a dastardly chuckle. "Oh, you won't have to worry about big ol' mean Marcus anymore, I already took care of him,"

He reached in, and grabbed the girls by their shirts, pulling them out. They stumbled onto the gravel road, landing painfully on their bare knees. Rocky let out a hiss as the small rocks dug into her skin.

"Get up!" Gillett yelled, though his face stayed stoic.

The girls scrambled up, careful not to do anything to anger him. He grabbed Tinka by her hair, and brought her close to his body. He ran the knife down the outline of her body, in an almost caress. She whimpered when he stopped at her chest, and applied more pressure onto her breast.

"Get off her!" Rocky shouted, running into Gillett to knock him off his feet. He fell onto the ground with a pained grunt, allowing Tinka and Rocky to run off. Before they got too far away, there was a loud bang and Tinka fell.

"Rocky!" The blonde screamed in pain, holding onto her bleeding leg. Blood was seepign through her hands as she desperately tried to stop it.

"He shot you?" Rocky asked, kneeling on the ground next to her, putting her hands on the wound as well.

Gillett came up to them, a revolver in his hand. His eyes held a crazed look as his stare was fixated on Tinka's leg.

"Raquel, take off your shirt and use it to stop the bleeding,"

"You shot her! She needs to go to the hospital!" Rocky yelled. Gillett took a step back, nodding his head to himself. Suddenly, he moved forward, and struck Rocky in the face with the revolver.

"Shut the fuck up, and do what I fucking tell you! Take off the damn shirt and put it on her damn leg before I shoot you too, Raquel," The way he said her name made the brunette wince as she held her throbbing cheek.

Rocky sat up, and began to unbutton her shirt slowly, wanting to buy time. However, Gillett seemed impatient. He stepped towards her, kneeling down so they were face to face. "Here, let me help you with that, darling," He ripped her shirt open, buttons flying off. His tongue darted out, wetting his dry lips as he stared at her chest. "Nice bra,"

The brunette didn't say anything, instead shrugged her shirt off, and wrapped it around Tinka's bleeing leg. Tinka hissed in pain, tears falling down her cheeks without her permission.

"Stand her up," Gillett odered.

Rocky struggled to lift Tinka off the ground, but was able to do so without hurting her leg too much. The blonde leaned against the taller girl, her face red. Gillett went behind them, and gave them a slight push to get them going. Tinka hopped with Rocky supporting most of the blonde's body weight.

Once they had reached the van, both girls were red in the face and sweating from the heat. They stumbled into the back of the van, if only for shade and to lay down. Tinka groaned in pain as her leg settled on the van floor. Rocky rested her head on the blonde's shoulder, panting heavily.

Gillett toyed with his gun, admiring it and what he could do with it. "So, Raquel, tell me about Miranda,"

* * *

**I know it's short, but hey, I don't know how long my computer will work. I promise the next one will long enough to make up for it. Unless you all like the shorter chapters. Tell me, though.**

**So, I read Missing Scenes, and I got upset. Only because it has made me wish that those were actually in the show. That would've been awesome. So thank you belle6900!**

_**I want you y'all, my loyal friends and Estimators, to give me five prompts each for a new Shake It Up! story.**_

_**Guidelines people!**_

_**1. Must at least involve Runther. Because I am a proud RuntherRocker. Join us, we have lime green frosted cupcakes. ^.^**_

_**2. Must be multi-chapter. I am no good at one-shots. Sorry.**_

_**3. Must be rated T and under, ya nasty.**_

_**4. It would be best if the prompt has not already been used. If it is a general idea, I will need details that will make it different.**_

_**5. It can be AU, but I will not do Adult!Rocky, Adult!Cece, etc. unless it's a epilogue.**_

_**6. If you are also a writer, I would to collaborate on it with you. **_

_**7. At the end of every entry, I would like you all to say that everyone in the cast (Zendaya, Bella, Caroline, Kenton, Adam, Roshon, Davis) are beautiful/handsome/adorable. Just to make me giddy!**_

_**8. And lastly, I would like five prompts, but anything under is okay. Just more than one.**_

**Anyway, does anyone know what a latte is?**


	17. Chapter 17

**So, my friend Aaron reads **_**Shudder, **_**and he called me, yelling at me that I should stop leaving you guys on cliffhangers like that. Then he came over to my house, and ordered me to upload the next chapter.**

**And he is currently looking over my shoulder as I type.**

**So, yeah, this should be fun.**

**He says 'hi.'**

**So, hopefully I'll get better at the rather funny timing to cliffhangers. We'll see. This is actually the reason I'm going to finish the entire story, well most of it, then upload every few days. Yay!**

**Speaking of which, my new story, which I want to call a dark fantasy but Aaaron insists on calling it a whack-job fairytale will be up in about a week. And I worked really hard on it, so let's see how it goes.**

**Chapte Seventeen of **_**Shudder**_

* * *

"**H**ow could you just let him take them?" Gunther yelled, shoving at Ty repeatedly. There was a thin, long cut on his cheek that was still bleeding, some sweat mixing with it. "Why was I the only who tried fighting for them? You're her big brother, you're supposed to protect her! You're a horrible brother!"

Ty squeezed his eyes shut, breathing deeply. He grabbed Gunther's arms roughly, ceasing his pushes. He opened his eyes, and looked down at him. "Don't you ever, ever, tell me that I'm a horrible brother. Until you know everything, until you've been through what we've been through, you have no right to stand here, and tell me I'm a horrible brother," He growled, sending a shudder up Gunther's spine.

"Then why are you just standing here, defending your status, when they're out there, trapped with those sadistic bastards?" Deuce whispered, his voice rasp.

"What are you trying to say, Eyebrows?" Ty snarled, stepping away from Gunther and moving in front of Deuce, staring down at the Cuban.

"You've already lost one sister, so don't just fucking stand around while you're losing another," The sudden growl in Deuce's voice scared them all, Cece bringing Flynn closer to her in fear of her boyfriend.

"Of course you can talk like that, your family is safe. Your girlfriend is right here next to you, you haven't lost anything. In fact, you have more than before this all started!" Ty yelled, his throwing his hands in the air so he wouldn't wrap them around the shorter boy's neck.

"Stop it!" The boy's stepped away from one another at the sound of Cece's voice. They looked over at her, seeing that her eyes were wet and her nose was bleeding. "Please stop fighting, I-I don't know, how much more I can take,"

"Ce-" Deuce started, stepping towards her.

She wrapped her arms around her little brother, and took a step back. "Just, stop. Please, just stop it," Cece sobbed, her face showing her utterly broken she was. Deuce rushed forwards, opening his arms. Flynn ducked away just in time for the Cuban to wrap his arms around his sister.

The couple stood still for several moments, neither of them saying a word or making a sound. Finally, Cece collasped against him, the full effect of the day finally getting to her. He looked at her sleeping form confused for a moment before setting her down on the grass carefully.

"I appreciate everyone making amends and stuff, but don't you think we should be trying to help Rocky and Tinka?" Flynn asked, fidgeting his hands.

Gunther nodded, crossing his arms. He looked at the ground, finding his shoes to be very interesting at the moment. "Flynn, at this moment in time, I think the best thing to do is just forget Rocky and Tinka. Let them solve their own fucking problems,"

* * *

"**W**ho's Miran-Randy, isn't it? Randy is a nickname for Miranda right?" Tinka asked, looking nervously at Rocky.

"Mhm, my mom never thought about the boyish nicknames Ty could make from Raquel and Miranda," Rocky let out a weak laugh, thinking of the memory. "Randy and I were always close, joined at the hip. Imagine you and Gunther when you were five, add seventy-two, and you get Randy and me. I used to always read Peter Pan and watch things like the Goonies and the Sandlot, and I wanted an adventure of my own. She would try to talk me out of it, but I always convinced her to go along. Though, when I think about it, she never put up much of a good fight, even for a four year old.

"Then came the bad days. After Marcus had left, someone moved into his old house. At first we hadn't really cared, just glad we didn't have to have anymore weird story times. But soon after Randy started to grow distant, and she would go off and play without me. I thought that I had done something to upset her, so one day Ty and I followed her, and saw that she was going into the woods.

"She met with the man who moved in, but I could never get his name right. At first we were confused, wondering why Randy would sneak off to see him. Then it happened," Rocky paused, biting back tears.

Something flashed in Gillett's eyes, and he climbed into the back of the van. Without a word, he pulled Rocky into his lap, and stroked her arm. She shivered at his touch, and sent a look of disgust at Tinka.

"Continue, please," He requested, his voice distant.

"The man, forever known as the Bad Man, he just took her head in his big hands, and-and," Rocky trailed off, breaking out in hysterical sobs as the memory overcame her.

Gillett let a ghost of a smirk play at his lips as he continued to stroke her arms. He licked at a bruise on her shoulder, laughing silently at her flinching. "And he snapped her little neck," He finished, grazing his nails over the skin of her neck slowly.

Rocky's voice caught in her throat, but her widened eyes told Tinka that that information wasn't very well known. "And isn't that why you've put up with Cece for so long? Because she reminds you of what you could have grown to be? Adventurous, fun, carefree. Your childhood was taken from you, and you cling to the only thing that reminds you of a better time,"

"That's not true," Rocky whispered, but in the back of her mind was a small voice that maybe it was.

Gillett smiled, glad to see he was able to plant a seed of doubt in the girl's mind. He watched her think over what he had just said, knowing that soon everything he worked for, everything he had to sacrifice would soon pay off.

"Go on, doubt your friendship, doubt the last decade you've wasted with her, and doubt the death of Randy. Rocky, are you sure you ever had a sister named Randy?"

Rocky caught her breath, fearful of where this was going. Tinka looked at her friend, wanting to try to help her, but the pain in her leg made her bite her tongue.

"Darling, tell me, did Miranda ever exist? Or was it Raquel that died that day?"

* * *

**So, yeah, it was short, but I have this other story, then a collaboration going on, and I'm planning for Dallas Comic Con, and then there's my cousin's birthday this weekend plus the Halloween party I'm helping plan, and the twins' party, my sister just had her baby, my other sister is pregnant. Oh my, for someone who doesn't socialize much, I have a lot going on.**

**Well, see ya next time.**

**Aaron says that he's gonna hit me if I leave it on another cliffhanger. Oops.**


	18. Chapter 18

**XxXxRuntherLovexXxX- Aaron says thank you.**

**And, I'm so excited, everything is so close to falling together. But of course, I can't tell you everything, what would be the point of a sequel. I decided that**_** Shudder **_**will be a stand alone.**

**I can't believe that I've written seventeen chapters already, and starting on the eighteenth. And so close to one hundred reviews. Yeah baby! So, I would like to thank those who have put up with the update gaps, and actually still read this. **

**I present to you, the final chapter of**_** Shudder**_**,**

**Chapter Eighteen of **_**Shudder**_

* * *

Tinka looked at Rocky, wanting to know what exactly was going on. She stared at her friend, or whoever this girl was turning out to be, confused and in pain. "Rocky, Rocky, look at me,"

Gillett smiled, seeming to have forgotten that the blonde was still there. "Tinka, would you like for me to call an ambulance?"

Tinka glared at him, wanting to know what he was playing at. Rocky climbed out of the van, jumping onto the gravel road. She turned her back to them, "Call it Dimitri, we have to go,"

He smiled, pulling out a cell phone and tossing it at her. "Tell them you're by the old Ellington Manor," He leaned over and kissed her forehead before climbing out and taking Rocky by the arm, leading her away.

"Rocky! Don't leave with him!" Tinka called after them, fearful.

They continued walking until the brunette suddenly halted, turning back to her friend. Even from the distance, Tinka could make out a smirk that didn't belong on someone like Rocky's face. The brunette gave a small wave, to which Tinka slowly waved back to. Gillett, or Dimitri, or whoever he was now, came up behind the girl, his knife to her neck.

"Rocky, run!"

The knife slid across her throat, slicing it open and allowing the crimson to flow. She sputtered, her eyes widened before she fell to the ground; she trembled, feeling the warmness spread across her body and onto the road. Gillett-Dimitri took a look at the horrified blonde in the van before grabbing the body's ankles and dragging it away, out of sight.

Tinka grabbed the cell phone, fumbling with it before she was able to call anyone. After calling an ambulance, and having to repeat herself when telling them what happened to her friend, she dialed a number.

_"Hello?"_

"Gunther, it's me! Tinka!" She swallowed, knowing what was coming.

_"Tinka! Guys, it's Tinka and Rocky! Are you two okay? Are you hurt? Where are you?"_ Tears pricked her eyes at the questions, her knowing that she would have to anwer honestly.

"Gunther, I'm by Ellington Manor. I already called 911, but there's something you should know-"

_"Tinka, it's Ty. Are you alright?" _She sighed, telling Ty would be even harder than telling her brother.

"He shot me in the leg, but I'm doing good. Not seeing things that aren't there. If only," She gulped, and closed her eyes, wanting to get this part over and done before she lost the nerve. "Ty, listen to me, and listen carefully. But promise me that what I'm about to tell you happened totally out of my control, please believe me. I would've helped her but I couldn't move,"

Fearful of her rambling,_ "Tinka, sweetie, where is my sister?"_

That question. She knew it was coming, but she wished it wouldn't have come to this. "He took her, and she-uh, she turned to me, smirking! She waved, and then, then-knife, blood-"

_"Tinka, you're not making any sense, so just calm down-'_

"She's dead, Ty! Rocky's dead!"

* * *

Everyone stared at Ty, their fears raising at the look on his face. He dropped the phone, muttering something about Tinka being shot.

"Is she okay?" Gunther asked, hoping that was why Ty had gone to pale. The older boy nodded, his color still gone.

"What about Rocky?" Cece asked, her vocie quiet and scared.

Ty looked up at them, his eyes sorry, and shook his head slowly. He looked away again, near silent sobs being heard. Cece gasped, crumbling to the ground for the second time that day. Flynn screamed, burying his head into his sister's shirt as she laid on the ground sobbing.

Deuce fell into Gunther, who paid him no mind. The blond was in shock, unable to do anything. His face was stoic, no emotion showing. He was glad that his sister was alright, albeit hurt.

"She, can't be gone. No, she can't be gone. She can't! She's Rocky, she probably went for help, and Tinka thought she died. Yeah, that's it, that's gotta be it," Deuce muttered, trying to make sense of it all.

"She saw the bastard kill her Deuce. Tinka, the girl I'm in love with, the girl I was going to propose to next year when she graduated, saw the only family who's always been there for me be killed," Ty said, not bothering to take notice the looks of surprise at the mention of his planned proposal.

Gunther stared at Ty, his eyes narrowed and his mouth in a tight line. He shrugged Deuce off of him, turning away from them all and walking away. He didn't look back, didn't gesture to any of them, just walked away.

No one went after him, not seeing the point anymore. They all wished they could just walk away at the moment, but something stopped them.

* * *

"Why? Why go through all this, just to kill her?" Cece muttered as they lowered the coffin into the ground.

It was empty, but that didn't stop them from grieving over it. Her coffin had been buried next to her parents, and it was all Ty had not to break completely, and start digging his spot next to them.

"Can we please not talk about that here?" Ty growled, wanting nothing but respect on this day. He didn't find talking about her actual murder to be the right topic at her funeral.

"Ty, everything's been settled, and you can move in after...well," Deuce gestured around them, his hand on the older boy's shoulder.

"Thanks man," Deuce nodded, walking away from the site hand in hand with Cece who continued to question everything even as her tears fell.

Ty turned to Tinka, watching her adjust herself in the wheelchair she was stuck in for a few more weeks. Her once glorious hair had been cut to her shoulders, and for the first time, he saw her in only one colour. She took his hand without looking at him.

"You okay?" She asked, her tone neutral.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Any word from Gunther?" Tinka shook her head, tears threatening to fall.

Ty sighed, mentally cursing the blond boy for leaving his sister alone, and missing Rocky's funeral. He really hoped that he would have a good reason as to not showing up for the past two weeks. With a final shake of his head, and a goodbye kiss to his sister and parent's headstones, he wheeled Tinka away from the tragic site.

"Ty, do you think that they'll find him? Gil-I mean, Dimitri?" The blonde whispered, her head hung.

Ty stopped, leaning over and kissing her on the back of her head. "If they don't, I will. I promise, I swear to you,"

"Swear to what, Ty? What do you promise to do if they don't find him?" She asked, the old defiance and confidence she used to hold leaking back into her voice.

"I swear, I promise, to avenge her,"

* * *

**The End?**

"So, this is it?" Gunther sighed, kneeling on one knee in front of the grave site, glancing around quickly to make sure that none of the others had returned for a final goodbye. "Pity that such a lovely girl got such and ugly place to be remembered," He mused, looking at the dying tree the graves were in front of.

"I think it's quite pretty, actually, sends a kind of message,"

Gunther smirked, deviance in his eyes. "Oh yeah, what kind of message?"

She turned to him, kissing him softly and quickly on the lips. He smiled, and she returned it. She took her hand in his, studying it for a moment before lining their fingers up, "Cold hands. Wanna dance?"

The blond chuckled, placing his other hand on her waist. He lead, their steps in sync as they moved to soundless music in their heads. He spun her around, watching at her hair danced along with them. Once she completed the turn, he brought her close to his body, a mischievous smile on his face.

"So, what kind of message?"

She stood on her toes, staring at him with her chocolate orbs. He shivered at the look, and noticed that the scent he could never place was back again.

Rocky, with a quick, small smile, answered, "That even dead, I'm still stronger than anyone thinks,"

* * *

**Okay, I lied. So not gonna be only one story. But, Aaron doesn't know that. So shh!**

**Ha, so I have one request from you. I need help with the title of the sequel. One word only, and nothing that sounds happy. **

**Thank you all that have stuck with it through everything, put up with my accidental long period cliffhangers, and mostly to those who have reviewed, especially ones with long reviews. I love those. Make me giddy. Like watching **_**La Vie Boheme.**_


	19. Sneak Peak

Since I've been so behind, here's a sneak peak at the upcoming events in _Avenge._

.

.

.

_"You never, ever! Speak ill of the dead"_

_._

_"I can't believe you did this to me, Cece!"_

_"Please, let me explain!"_

_"No, you betrayed me. And there's nothing left of us,"_

_._

_"Randy, Rocky, Randy, Rocky, Randy, Rocky," He spoke with a sick sing-song voice, sending a chill down her spine. _

_"Randy, Rocky, Randy, Rocky, who will you choose? Randy, Rocky, Randy, Rocky, who will lose?"_

_._

_The shot rang loud, and only the piercing scream that lasted for seconds gave any indication as to what it meant. _

_Deuce's eyes widened as he fell to the ground, his breathing heavy as he heard someone breathlessly call out his name._

_._

_"This is turning out to be a lot like those shows full of beautiful people with a dark secret. You know, secret murder, long lost twin sister, and so on. But you know one thing that's different about our little story, darling."_

_The blade in her hand came across the skin of his neck, pressing enough to draw blood. She lowered her lips to his ear, a sadistic grin forming._

_"The hero doesn't get the girl,"_

_._

_"Gary- Gary, was in love with me?" She dropped the picture frame, the glass shattering._

_._

_"Tell me, how does it feel, to know that you killed her?"_

_._

_._

_._

Hope this will help with the delay.

-Moxie


End file.
